Once in a Blue Moon
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: It's Sirius' fifth year at Hogwarts. But between all the secrets, lies, and misunderstandings, will the Mauraders be able to stay friends? Or will it tear them apart?  Bad at summaries, mostly about Remus and Sirius
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, this is my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction. It's not my first fanfiction though. I used to write Twilight fanfics, although I'd rather you didn't bring that up again. We all have somewhat embarassing pasts. Then I started writing for Sonny With a Chance because I am not ashamed to say I loved that show and I'm a big Demi Lovato fan, as many of you already know. (Hi, longtime readers who've decided to follow me into the next fandom) When it ended though, I was pretty bummed and couldn't bring myself to write much more so, unfortunately, I've got an unfinished fourquel that I probably will never finish. **

**I'm just going to warn you guys right now, I'm no HP expert. I actually didn't pick up one of the books, or even watched one of the movies, until this year. You see, it all started with an awesome little show called Glee. As many of you are probably Glee fans too, you'll know who Darren Criss is. Well, I love him so much that I was starting to experience withdrawal symptoms between weekly episodes and I had heard people mention that he had starred in this musical, A Very Potter Musical. I'd never given HP much thought, but I figured, if he's in it, how bad can it be? Answer: Not bad at all. In fact, it's my new obsession. After that, I just HAD to see the movies. And after I saw the movies, I just HAD to read the books. And after I read the books (well, most of them. I have three left still. I'm just borrowing whatever the library has at the moment) I HAD to write some fanfiction. So, I'll warn you, there are some things that are probably reallly incorrect. If I was unsure about something though, I usually looked it up, so I think I have enough right. But just to warn you, a lot is wrong.**

**Also, there are things in this story that are wrong that I KNOW are wrong. I just changed them for the sake of the story. For example, it's their fifth year, but they already have the Marauders Map (which I believe they made DURING their fifth year) and they're already animagi (which again, I don't think they mastered until their fifth year.) And I think Ted Tonks was in Hufflepuff (Does anybody know for sure?) but he's in Slytherin in this story because that's where Andromeda is and it just makes the most sense for the story. What else...oh yea, I made Sirius a chaser for Gryffindor even though he didn't play Quidditch in school. And Lucius Malfoy's Slytherin Quidditch captain. I'm not actually sure if he played Quidditch or not, but in this story, he does. Some of the ages may be wrong too. I forget which I changed and which I kept. I'm pretty sure Narcissa's age is wrong. Possibly Andromeda's too. Not sure exactly how much older than Sirius she was. There's some other things that I changed too that I can't tell you about, but sorry about that in advance. Just thought I'd let you know some things have been changed. I'm only in the process of writing chapter five so far, so there'll probably be more. **

**Also, just so you know, it's in Sirius' POV and, as I (obviously) dislike Peter and, as many of you probably already know, I kind of hate James too, I'm going to focus mostly on Remus and Sirius being friends. Because if I try to write too much about James, I might lose it and make him mysteriously die. So it's for the best. But yea, Remus is one of my favourites, but I thought it would be easier and more interesting to write from Sirius's POV, so that's what I did.**

**One more thing and then you can read my attempt at an HP fanfiction. I tend to write really long author's notes in every chapter and, since I don't know if I'll ever be able to finish my SWAC story, I'm going to have to tell you all about every detail of my life, because that's how I roll. If you don't like reading author's notes, well, feel free to skip them. Odds are, I'm just rambling on about how I have WAYYYY too much homework, or something funny one of my friends said, or summarizing last night's Glee episode for you. Some people tell me they love my author's notes, but if you don't like them, you can skip em.**

**Just one more thing: As an author, I need reviews like I need my daily cup of coffee. That is to say, I can live without them, but I'll be a moody bitch for the rest of the day. So REVIEW! Please? I love reviews. Long reviews, short reviews (although long is preferable). I like constructive criticism, compliments, even if you have nothing to say about the story, just give me a review because I love to hear from you. Tell me who your favourite character is, what book I should read next, what you thought of last week's Glee episode, attempt to sum up Darren Criss's supermegafoxyawesomehotness (feel free to use up all the characters for that one). Just REVIEW!**

**I lied, there's one more thing:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own any of these characters, I don't own any of the spells, animals, etc. Also, I'm not responsible for any trauma that may occur from reading my awful attempts at using British slang. (That's another thing you can review about! Give me some decent slang and correct any terms I use that aren't used in Britain) **

**Also, If you hate it...sorry, I tried. :(**

* * *

><p>"Padfoot!" I looked up from the newspaper I was reading and smiled.<p>

"Prongs!" I exclaimed. I'd been wondering when he'd get here. James stowed his trunk on the luggage rack overhead and sat down across from me. "How was your summer, mate?"

"It was great," he answered, reaching out to touch my hair which I had let grow out over the summer. "My mum and I spent an entire month in France. It was amazing. You should see the girls there, Padfoot. They are, as the French would say, tres belle." He winked and I smirked at him.

"Forgotten about Evans then, eh?" I asked, looking pointedly at the pretty redhead, Lily Evans, who was, at this very moment, shuffling down the aisle, past our compartment.

"Never," James answered, suddenly serious. "I told you, she's the one."

"Whatever," I answered, rolling my eyes and pushing back the hair that had fallen in front of my eyes. That was the one downside of having long hair. I had only started growing it to annoy my parents who said it made me look like a hippy muggle. It was actually starting to grow on me though, no pun intended.

"Where do you reckon Wormtail and Moony are?" James asked, not taking his eyes off Lily until she was out of sight.

"Don't know," I answered, peering out the window, looking for any sign of them. Platform nine-and-three-quarters was, as usual, bustling with people. Young witches and wizards were hugging their families goodbye and hurrying to catch the train. Many students carried owls or toads in addition to their large trunks. A few timid first-years were crying and refusing to let go of their parents. There was no sign of Peter or Remus though.

"Do you s'pose they're going to miss the train?" I asked, watching as parents returned through the divider separating platforms nine and ten. The train would be leaving any minute now.

"More likely in another car," James answered, shrugging nonchalantly. "You worry too much, you know that Padfoot?

"Shuddup," I said, playfully throwing a chocolate frog at his head. James removed the wrapper and shoved the frog into his mouth before it could hop away.

"Dumbledore," he said, his voice muffled by the chocolate in his mouth. He held up the chocolate frog card which bore the fast of our headmaster. James stared down at the card admiringly. "Bloody brilliant, isn't he?" I nodded, unable to speak, having shoved two chocolate frogs into my own mouth. I continued watching for our other two friends out the window while I chewed, getting more anxious by the minute. The platform was nearly empty now.

"Moony! Wormtail!" James exclaimed, making me spin around. Our werewolf friend stood in the doorway, followed closely by Peter.

"Moony!" I echoed. "Wormtail! Am I glad to see you! I thought you were going to miss the train."

"We nearly did," Remus confessed as the Hogwarts Express chugged out of the station. "Wormtails trunk sprung open back on platform nine and we had some explaining to do once all those muggles had seen his cauldron and robes. When that didn't work, I simply erased their memories."

"You know how to do that, Moony?" James asked excitedly as the two newcomers stowed their trunks and sat down. "Teach me!" In a flash, James had his wand out.

"We learned it in charms last year," Remus reminded him, sounding exasperated. I furrowed my brows, trying to remember learning a memory charm. I, too, had forgotten.

"I don't remember it either," Peter told James, as if he meant to ease his embarrassment. The only trouble was, James wasn't embarrassed in the least. He leaned back in his seat and smirked.

"Well, I never was one to pay attention in class," he quipped.

"Nor I," I answered.

"I don't pay attention either," Peter piped up. I rolled my eyes at his feeble attempt to impress James. We all knew the only reason he kept Peter around was because he practically worshipped the ground he walked on.

"Why do you even bother coming to school if not to learn?" Remus asked.

"To get away from my awful, closed-minded parents," I answered honestly at that same time James replied, "Where else am I going to see Evans?" Peter just stared up at James admiringly while Remus groaned despairingly.

"You're all gonna fail your OWLs, you know," he threatened. "At least I have the good sense to learn the curriculum. 'Specially Defence Against the Dark Arts. It's fascinating, don't you think?" I closed my eyes and rested my head against the window. Now seemed like as good a time as any for a nap. Especially since I didn't really fancy hearing another speech about Remus's talk marks in Defence Against the Dark Arts and his dream of someday teaching it at Hogwarts.

When I woke up, we had arrived. As it was our fifth year now, we all found out way to the carriages quickly and easily. As we waited for the carriage to fill up, we watched as a group of wide-eyed first-years gathered around Hagrid. One, who I had seen crying at platform nine-and-three-quarters, was now hiding behind another first year.

"Same thing every year," I chuckled. "They're always terrified of Hagrid on the first day."

"We were all just as nervous when we arrived at Hogwarts," Remus reminded me. "Don't you remember? Wormtail peed himself...twice." James laughed loudly and Peter turned bright red.

"Mind if we sit with you?"A voice interrupted. I turned around to see who had spoken and was greeted by the sight of my favourite cousin, Andromeda Black.

"Dromeda!" I exclaimed gleefully. "And..." I glanced over her shoulder at the Slytherin boy she was with.

"Sirius, this is Ted Tonks," she introduced me. "Ted, my cousin, Sirius Black." James and Remus snickered at the use of my real name. I was always referred to as Padfoot these days—by them at least. I shot them a look and moved over to make room for the new arrivals.

"Nice to meet you, Sirius," Ted said, shaking my hand. I squeezed his hand tightly, hoping to see him wince, but unfortunately no such luck. As Andromeda didn't have any brothers, I felt it was my duty to intimidate her boyfriends. It appeared that I wasn't do a very good job so far though.

The carriage started moving and I steadied myself to keep from falling over. James snickered at me and I mumbled a quiet "shuddup". I noticed it was already starting to get dark out, one of the sure signs that summer was over. I suppose for muggle students this was a tragedy, but when you attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, summer was a drag. School was the fun part of the year—at least when you hated your family as much as I did.

"Hear from Cissy and Bella lately?" Andromeda asked me, glaring at me for my rudeness towards Ted.

"No," I answered. Thankfully, my cousins, Andromeda's sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, hadn't come to visit our family at all this summer. I'd never cared for them much.

Bellatrix no longer attended Hogwarts, but my bratty sixth-year cousin, Narcissa, was still here, much to my dismay. "Why? Haven't you talked to them? You do live with them."

"My parents disowned me," she confessed quietly. She looked over at my friends to see if any had heard. Peter was watching James play with the snitch he had brought to school with him and neither had heard a word she'd said, but Remus had overheard. His jaw dropped slightly and he put away the book he had been reading so he could hear what she had to say.

"You guys can't say anything to anyone, okay?" she began, leaning in closer.

"No, of course not, Dromeda," I answered. Remus nodded in agreement. "So, I brought Ted home to meet mum and dad. I figured that since things are getting pretty serious, I should introduce them. They said it was fine for me to invite a friend over and I was going to drop the bomb on them that night at dinner and tell them that we're together, but..."

"What?" I asked. "What happened?"

"He let it slip that he's muggle-born," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. A gasp escaped my lips and Remus furrowed his brow in confusion. He didn't know how prejudiced the Blacks were against muggle-born wizards. Well, most of the Blacks. "She said...she said that..." Ted put his hand on her shoulder.

"She said that she wouldn't have a filthy little mudblood like me in her house," he finished. "Dromeda stood up for me though and there was an argument. Finally, your aunt just said enough and kicked the both of us out of her house."

"When did this happen?" I exclaimed. "Where have you been staying?"

"At Ted's," my cousin answered, wiping her tears. "For the past two months. His mother found out what happened and said I could stay there with them."

"You could have sent me an owl," I muttered under my breath.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," she apologized. "It's just that Ted doesn't have an owl and I didn't think to bring one with me when I left and I couldn't very well send it by muggle post."

"It's fine," I told her. "I just wish I had known." The carriage pulled to a stop in front of Hogwarts Castle and we all got out. Ted, despite Andromeda's protests, took both of their trunks, while Remus, Peter, James, and I each took our own.

"I can't believe your aunt and uncle would do something like that," Remus whispered to me as we walked. "I mean, you told me your family is prejudiced, but I didn't think it was _that _bad."

"Now you know why I never invite you all to my house during the summer, Moony," I answered. "Just imagine what they'd say if you found out you were a werewolf." Remus shuddered at the thought and we continued walking towards the ancient stone building.

Dinner in the Great Hall was quieter than usual. All around us, students were talking and laughing, telling each other about their summers, but my friends and I were silent. I was too busy thinking about what Andromeda had said in the carriage. Remus looked just as distracted as I and James was too busy staring at Lily Evans and her friends to notice we weren't saying anything.

I looked over at the Slytherin table where Andromeda was pushing her beans around her plate with a fork, not eating. Ted sad something unintelligible and she nodded and stood up. She hurried out of the room with Ted trailing behind her. Weird. Perhaps she wasn't feeling well. I couldn't think that being kicked out had had _that _much of an effect on her. After all, my cousin was about as close to her parents as I was to mine. In fact, getting kicked out sounded pretty good to me.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Remus asked. He had clearly been watching Andromeda and Ted too.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," I answered. "Dromeda's tough. She can make it through anything." Remus shrugged. I wasn't sure whether he believed me or not.

"Let's head up to the common room," James said suddenly, pushing his plate away from him and throwing his serviette down on the table. I followed his gaze down to where Lily was also getting up. I rolled my eyes, but followed him out of the hall. I had lost my appetite anyway. Remus words kept replaying in my mind. Sure, Andromed's parents were horrible, but maybe he was right. Something was definitely up with her today. Whether it had to do with being disowned or not, I guess only time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, yea, Andromeda got disowned before she married Ted. Forgot to mention that change I made. But now you know. So don't forget to review. <strong>

**Also, as I promised, time for a random story about my life that has nothing to do with this story!**

**So yesterday my cousin was getting married so I was doing my make up for the wedding. Only it didn't look right so I decided to redo it...only I grabbed nail polish remover instead of makeup remover. And yea, I put it on my eyes. I had to go to the hospital and have a litre of IV fluid pumped into my eye through a tube with this weird contact lensy thing on the end of it. It didn't hurt, but it felt friggin weird! So that took like twenty minutes, plus an hour and a half wait to get in. We just barely made it to the wedding on time. Like, we literally came in two minutes before the bride. :S**

**Well, that's my pointless story of the day. And remember, kids, always check the lable before you put something on your eye. Because it might be nail polish remover.**

**Peace out s- oops. Sorry. I'm still in Sonny With a Chance mode. I haven't ended a chapter without saying that in...years. Here goes...Bye.**

**Damn! I can't do it. Peace out suckahs! (Maybe someday. Baby steps.)**

**PS: Sorry about the title. It's really stupid and sounds super cheesy. I figure cuz Remus is werewolf...moon...nope, it's still dumb. Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. As you can see, I'm not going to attempt chapter titles for this story because, as I believe I mentioned before, I suck at titles. Those of you who have read my other stories will remember some of the chapter titles I ended up using because I couldn't think of anything. So, sorry if this is confusing. I know I remember which chapter I'm on better if the chapters have names, but I just can't think of anything. I may go back and add chapter names later, but for now, they're just numbers.**

**Again, I am aware of the errors in this story. I actually wrote this chapter BEFORE I finished Prisoner of Azkaban, so there are some really big errors that I was NOT aware of when I originally wrote it, but I really don't have the energy to go back and change them, so you'll just have to deal with it. **

**Enjoy. And REVIEW! Really. I can't write without reviews. Reviews are to me as gasoline is to cars. **

* * *

><p>"School, sweet school," James sighed, laying down on his bed and closing his eyes. I had to agree. Being back in our quaint little dorm was a hell of a lot better than being at home. And after an hour of playing wingman for James while he attempted to ask Lily out, I was ready for a nap.<p>

"Anybody know when the next full moon is?" I asked, sitting down on my own bed. James shrugged. Peter, who had curled up in his bed only a few seconds ago, was now snoring and sucking his thumb.

"Six days and twenty hours," Remus answered without even pausing to think about it. I suppose he was used to it by now, having been a werewolf for the past 10 years.

"Fantastic," James exclaimed. "The first week back is always boring and now we'll have something to look forward to on the weekend."

"Yea," Remus said sarcastically, feigning a grin. "Fantastic."

"Oh, don't be like that, Moony," James scolded, rolling his eyes. "You know it's fun sneaking out to the Shrieking Shack once a month."

"For you guys, maybe," Remus grumbled. "But I didn't exactly get these scars by being mauled by a bear like everyone thinks, did I?" Everyone went quiet. The subject of Remus' scars was a sensitive one. We usually refrained from bringing it up, preferring to pretend they didn't exist.

"I'm going to bed," he murmured quietly, seeing he had ruined the good mood.

"Me too," I answered, adjusting my pillows and calling under the blankets. "Nox," I whispered, waving my wand, and the room went dark.

* * *

><p>"Double Potions," I groaned, looking down at the timetable in my hand. "Then History of Magic. As if I needed another reason to hate Mondays."<p>

"It's not so bad, Padfoot," James said, smirking as we walked into Professor Slughorn's classroom. "Look who's in our class." I looked over at where James was pointing and my face broke into a grin. Sitting at the front of the class was a tall boy with greasy black hair down to his shoulders.

"Hey, _Snivellus_," James taunted. Severus Snape turned to face us, simultaneously reaching for his wand in self-defense. But I was faster.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I shouted. Severus' wand flew out of his hand and clattered onto the floor. He reached down to pick it up and James sent another curse his way.

"_Stupify_!" Severus flew backwards and landed with a thud near Professor Slughorn's desk. James and I chuckled and high-fived each other while Peter applauded us. Just then, Slughorn walked into the room.

"Mr. Snape, what are you doing on the floor?" he asked, spotting Severus lying in the middle of the classroom.

"Professor, I-" he began.

"Get up," Slughorn interrupted, offering him a hand. "I won't have any fooling around in my classroom."

"But Professor-" Severus tried again.

"Everybody turn to page 67 in your text books," Slughorn began, ignoring him. I took a seat beside James and opened my text book. "Read until the end of the chapter and when you've finished, copy the note on the board on your parchment." Severus sat down dejectedly and began reading.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed slowly. Piles of homework kept my friends and I so busy, we barely had time to talk to each other, let alone do anything fun. By the time Sunday rolled around, even Remus seemed to be looking forward to his imminent transformation. It would do all of us good to get out of the castle for awhile.<p>

The hours seemed to go by slower than ever as we waited for the sun to set. James was playing with his Snitch again and it was starting to get on everyone's nerves; everyone except for Peter who was staring at him in awe and admiration.

"Bloody hell, Prongs, would you put that away!" I exclaimed, more annoyed at my own boredom than at James. James shrugged and put the Snitch in his pocket.

"You think we should head out now?" he asked. We all looked over at Remus.

"Alright," he said. "Prongs, get the map." James opened his trunk and retrieved the map we had created together back when we were first years. We all stared at it solemnly. The first use of the Marauders' map each year was always special—sacred almost.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," James said, tapping the map with his wand. Large black letters were beginning to form on the previously blank piece of parchment. James unfolded it and pointed at a spot on the map with the tip of his wand.

"We're here," he said, as if we didn't already know. "And Mr. Pringle's in the corridor, roaming the halls as usual. We'll have to use the invisibility cloak to get by him..." Before James could finish, Peter had opened James' trunk and retrieved the shimmering cloak for him.

"Thanks, Wormtail," he said, as Peter dropped it on his lap. "Shall we go then?"

* * *

><p>"Shuddup, Wormtail," I whispered as we tiptoed silently through the hallways under James' cloak. Wormtail covered his mouth to mask his giggling. Apollyon Pringle, the caretaker, was standing right in front of them, looking around for the source of the noise he could have sworn he'd just heard.<p>

"Damn kids," he muttered to himself, heading off in the opposite direction. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and we continued carefully on our way.

"Someone's coming," James announced, looking down at the map. "_Lumos._" The end of his wand lit up like a torch and he pointed it downwards so he could read the names of who was coming."

"Dumbledore and McGonagall," he whispered harshly. "_Nox_" The room went dark. A few seconds later, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, strolled into the corridor.

"But professor, I..." McGongall began. Then she stopped. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Dumbledore asked. McGonagall took a few steps forward.

"Is someone there?" She asked. She stepped closer. One more step and she would walk right into us, but we didn't dare move a muscle.

"Minerva, there's something in my office I'd like to show you," Dumbledore interrupted.

"What?" She said, turning around. "Oh, yes Professor." She abandoned her invisible man search and followed Dumbledore to his office. As they were leaving, Dumbledore glanced back at us and winked. We continued towards the main exit and out the door.

"We're free!" Peter squealed, ducking out from under the cloak and attempting a cartwheel. He landed on his face and James and I laughed.

"We should really hurry," Remus said, glancing up at the sky. The light was fading quickly and the moon was already beginning to rise.

"Alright," James agreed. Suddenly, he was gone and in his place stood a majestic tawny stag. The next to disappear was Peter. A little brown rat scurried around in circles in the grass and then ran up to the Whomping Willow to immobilize it. Next, I myself transformed, into a fluffy black dog. The Willow was immobilized now, so we headed over towards the secret entrance which led to the shrieking shack in Hogsmeade. Remus, still in his human form, went first, and the rest of us were close behind him. By the time we had exited the tunnel, Remus had transformed into a vicious wolf.

* * *

><p>"Jesus, Moony, you must have gotten stronger over the summer," I commented as I limped towards the school, helping James support Remus. "Look at this." I showed him my arm which had four shallow red scratches on it.<p>

"Could've been worse," James commented, struggling under Remus's weight. "You could've gotten bitten."

"What, you don't want _another_ werewolf friend?" I joked. Remus laughed and then cringed, holding his ribs. It looked like he'd cracked a few. It had been a particularly brutal full moon, but what was important was that none of us had sustained any serious injuries.

We made our way to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for us, as usual. She already had a bed for Remus and was all ready to heal him. He laid down on the bed, closing his eyes sleepily. Class would be starting soon, but we were all too tired from lack of sleep to go. Madam Pomfrey directed us to three empty beds where James, Peter, and I could sleep and began healing Remus's broken ribs.

I woke up hours later, the scratches on my arm now nothing more than fading pink lines. Madam Pomfrey must have fixed me up while I was napping.

"Hey, Moony, you feeling okay?" I asked, sitting up in bed. Peter was snoring loudly and James was drooling all over his pillow, glasses still sitting crookedly on his face, but Remus looked like he'd been up for awhile.

"I've been better," he confessed. "But I'm used to it."

"Any idea what time it is?"

"Probably nearly suppertime," he guessed. "Wanna head down?"

"What about Prongs and Wormtail?" I asked, glancing over at the two slumbering boys in the beds next to mine.

"We should let them sleep," he answered, standing up. We headed out of the hospital wing together, Remus still limping a little. It was weird. I'd always thought full moons were so much fun, but something had changed. I was starting to realize that it wasn't just a monthly adventure anymore. It was actually sort of serious.

* * *

><p><strong>So...yea, I'm not actually sure if there was much point to this chapter, but i wrote it, so here it is. In case you are wondering, I now only have ONE BOOK LEFT! Bad news, though. No libraries in my city have it. Not even my school library. I'm thinking of asking a friend of mine to get it for me from her school library, but she'll probably say no. <strong>

**Also, I have a serious tragedy. Cute guy in my religion class HAS NEVER SEEN A HARRY POTTER MOVIE, let alone read the books. He also has no interest. The other day, we were discussing names and my teacher asked for some names that are seen as negative. Of course someone in my mostly harry potter crazed class shouted "Voldemort!" Cute kid beside me: "Who's Voltamord?" Me: *dies*. Looks like he's no longer a candidate for my potential boyfriend. Kidding. He's still fun. And he can learn. AND will, even if I have to tape his eyes open and force him to watch the movies or read the books to him out loud. HE WILL LIKE HARRY POTTER! Again, kidding. Who cares, really?**

**Wanna know how big an HP nerd I'm becoming? Today was spirit day so everyone's all green and silver and crap (we had a pep rally for the last hour of school too, which I skipped. if i hadn't, I'd still be there, worshipping a bunch of moronic athletes while listening to bad pop music and watching poorly written skits) First thing that comes to mind: "It looks like Salazar Slytherin puked all over the school!" Sad. Also, I'm starting to turn into a bit of a Hermione. I got 102% and 103% on my first two English tests. On the third, I got 92% and I was upset. GAWD! I'm such a nerd now! I even spend half my lunchtimes in the library reading or writing, but really, can you blame me for that? It's better than hanging out in the hallways and inhaling toxic Axe fumes.**

**Well, that's all for now. Peace ou-...Nope, I still can't do it without. Peace out suckahs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have discovered wrock music! My life=complete! I used to think it was sooooo nerdy, but then I thought, hey, why not give it a chance. And I LOVE it! Especially Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls, Ministry of Magic, and RiddleTM. Yes, I admit, it's definitely super nerdy, but then again, so am I, so it's pretty awesome! Although, I admit sometimes I'll be at home, singing along to some of my favourites, and I'll be like. Oh my god. I cannot believe I'm listening to a song that uses the line "Sirius, I'm seriously missing you"! But I'm still in love with it, so...yea. Okay, you can read.**

* * *

><p>Transfiguration was boring. While McGonagall droned on about switching owls into opera glasses, James was flipping madly through a book he'd borrowed from the library.<p>

"Uh, Prongs?" I whispered.

"Yea?" he asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I've run out of spells to use on Snivellus," he answered, sounding exasperated. We both glanced over at Severus Snape who was taking notes on a piece of parchment.

"What about this?" I asked, pointing at a picture of a wizard being chased by a flock of birds.

"I don't know how to make them attack," he answered, leaning back in his seat. "I'm always conjuring birds to bring flowers to Lily—it's just so much more romantic than an owl, don't you think?—but I haven't got a clue how to make them angry."

"_Oppugno_," Remus whispered, not looking up from his parchment, on which he had drawn a detailed diagram outlining the steps of transfiguring owls.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yea," he answered, still taking notes. "Why?"

"Thanks, Moony!" James exclaimed, hugging him. Remus squirmed out of his grasp and shot him a dirty look. "_Stupify_ is getting so old. Take this, Snivellus. _Avis._" A flock of birds shot out of James' wand and flitted around his head.

"What the—?" McGonagall began, turning around.

"_Oppugno,_" James said, aiming his wand at Severus. The birds flew towards him and began pecking at him and pulling out his hair.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "Get them off me!" James and Peter laughed and I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my smile.

"10 points from Gryffindor," McGonagall shouted over the commotion. "And two weeks detention for you, Mr. Potter."

"What?" Peter exclaimed, getting out of his seat. "Two weeks? That's outrageous!"

"Well, you can keep him company then, Mr. Pettigrew," she answered. "Two weeks detention for you too."

* * *

><p>"Sucks about detention, eh Prongs?" I said as we left the Transfiguration classroom.<p>

"Yea," he answered. "But it was worth it." Peter and Remus didn't speak. Peter was upset about getting in trouble for defending James and Remus looked a little miffed that we'd used his spell against Severus. He had never really been too keen to get in on the fun with us.

"I guess we can't spy on the Slytherin Quidditch team meeting tonight, then," I said sadly. James and I had planned on using his invisibility cloak to sneak into the Slytherin common room where they were going to be going over strategies for the upcoming match between our house and theirs.

"Right," he said, sounding disappointed. "Well, we can't afford to _not _spy on them. I heard Lucius Malfoy saying they have a secret weapon all ready for the game." I scunched up my face at the mention of Malfoy. He and my cousin, Narcissa, had started dating over the summer and they'd come to visit us for a couple of weeks in June. It didn't take long for me to discover that he was as stuck-up and snobby as Narcissa.

"You want me to go alone then?" I asked, not sure I liked that idea. It just wouldn't be as fun sneaking into Slytherin House on my own.

"Why don't you bring Moony with you?" he suggested. Remus looked up from the homework McGonagall had given us.

"What do you say?" I asked hopefully.

"Alright," Remus agreed. "Quidditch may not be my thing, but I'm always looking for an excuse to stick it to Slytherin."

That night after dinner, James and Peter headed off to detention with McGonagall while Remus and I returned to our dorm to get ready.

"You remember the plan right?" I asked. "We just have to wait outside the entrance to the common room until someone goes in. Then we'll know the password and we'll sneak in after them. We better leave soon if we want to get there before the meeting starts. After all, the less people in the common room when two invisible people walk into the room, the better."

"Yea, the door opening by itself would look awfully suspicious," Remus agreed. He opened James' trunk and pulled out his cloak. It felt a little weird using it without him, but what could we do? The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was counting on us to get this information.

Careful to avoid bumping into other students, Remus and I slowly made our way through the halls of Hogwarts, using the Marauder's Map to find our way to Slytherin house.

"This is it," I whispered, pausing in front of a portrait of a man and a large boa constrictor. The snake hissed menacingly and I jumped backwards, accidentally stepping on Remus' foot.

"Ow!" he shouted. He covered his mouth suddenly realizing what he had done.

"Who's there?" the snake man asked, looking in our direction. "_Who's there_?"

"What's going on?" a first-year Slytherin asked him, walking up to the portrait.

"I thought I heard someone, but there's no one here," he explained.

"Well, maybe it came from inside the common room," the first-year suggested.

"Yes, that must be it," the snake man agreed, still seeming a little unsure. "Password?"

"_Devil's Snare_," the first-year answered. The portrait moved to reveal the entrance he stepped inside the common room.

"_That's _their password?" Remus said. "Everything about Slytherin is just so...morbid." The portrait swung closed and Remus and I shuffled over to the portrait.

"_Devil's Snare_," I whispered.

"I knew there was someone there," the snake man exclaimed. "Who are you? Why can't I see you?"

"It's Lucius Malfoy," I lied. "I was practising invisibility charms and accidentally cast one on myself. Now can I please come in? There's a Quidditch meeting starting in ten minutes."

"Sorry," the snake man answered, moving aside. "Good luck at the game tomorrow." Remus and I crawled carefully through the hole and into the Slytherin common room.

"Where should we sit?" I asked. "We can't sit in a chair in case someone else sits there."

"How about that corner over there," Remus suggested, pointing at a spot near the fire place with a good view of the group of chairs the Quidditch team would likely be holding their meeting in. "We have a good nine minutes before the meeting starts though, so we'll just have to sit tight until then." We settled down in the corner, taking care not to talk whenever someone passed through the room. Finally, it was 6:00, and the Quidditch team was starting to gather. It seemed like everything was working out perfectly when Lucius Malfoy burst into the room, looking furious.

"Meeting's cancelled," he informed the rest of his team. Everyone started talking at once, wondering why the meeting they'd had planned all week would be cancelled so suddenly. "Quiet," Lucius said. "The snake man just told me that a spy has snuck into the common room to spy on our meeting." Everybody started looking around, trying to find the spy. "He's invisible," Lucius told them. "We could be here all day trying to find him, so instead, we're skipping the meeting and going straight down to the pitch." The team got up and left the room.

"Don't let anybody out of the common room unless you can see them," Lucius told the snake man as he left. "That invisibility charm's got to wear off some time and when it does, we'll catch whoever it is red-handed. Who knows? If it's a Gryffindor, they may even be disqualified for cheating." The exit closed and Remus and I just sat there in silence, not knowing what to do. How were we going to get out of Slytherin House without the snake man catching us.

"What if we never get out?" I asked, starting to panic. "Oh no, we're going to die."

"Merlin!" Remus exclaimed. "Keep it together, Padfoot. It's not a big deal. We'll just go find Andromeda and get her to let us out."

"What makes you think we'll be able to get up to the girls' dormitory?" I asked. "The stairs are probably charmed so boys can't get up."

"Then we'll go find Ted," Remus suggested.

"Okay," I said, starting to calm down. "I guess we could do that." Remus and I quietly made our way to the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory and knocked quietly on Ted's door.

"Maybe he's not here," I said when he didn't answer. Remus opened the door a crack and peeked inside.

"Ted?" He opened the door a little wider and we stepped inside. Ted was sitting on his bed, holding a sobbing Andromeda in his arms.

"Just tell me what's going on, Dromeda," Ted said, taking her hand. Andromeda wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. What could have happened that was making her this upset?

"I...I don't know what to..." she stammered, starting to sob again.

"Is it your family?" he asked. Andromeda shook her head. "Well, then what?" Andromeda looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"I...I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Not a big shocker their probably, but hopefully at least one person was surprised. That is if anyone is actually reading...I've only gotten one review! So review to at least let me know if you want me to keep writing, otherwise, I'm not sure I will...<strong>

**Hey, look! Another error! There's no portrait that lets you into the Slytherin common room, but remember, I hadn't read Chamber of Secrets yet when I wrote this, and this chapter just doesn't work without there being a portrait, so...sorry. **

**Tune in next time to see what will happen. Please? I'll give you cookies. (I'm lying. I ate them all.) **

**Peace out! (I'm getting there. Didn't call you suckahs this time...baby steps.)**


	4. Author's Note IMPORTANT

**Dear Readers (assuming there's at least one person out there reading this),**

**So, as you can see, this story has been up for awhile and so far I've only recieved one review. Everytime I posted a new chapter, I thought that maybe I'd be able to rake in a few more readers, but it's become clear to me that this was nothing more than wishful thinking. Clearly nobody is interested in this story, so I've decided to pull the plug. **

**I'm not trying to bribe anyone or anything, but if there's anybody out there interested in seeing what happens, speak up now, so I'll know to keep writing. If even one person out there is following this story, I'd be happy to keep writing for you, but I'm not going to keep writing without readers because, to be honest, writing can be very stressful for me at times and I need your reviews to stay motivated. **

**I still have one more chapter that's fully written, so I may post that in a few days, even if I don't get any reviews, you know, just for the hell of it. I'd really hate for it to go to waste. But for now, I'm going to focus on my latest project, An Apple a Day, which is a Drapple one-shot (so far. I may make it multichapter, depending on how it plays out), but it's a bit different than the others on this site. It's a bit more serious than the comedic Drapple stories on this site. Not that it's actually saying you should take Drapple seriously as a couple, but...well, you'll see. I threw together a cover for it on my website, www(dot)ra4chel(dot)piczo(dot)com (Yes. I have a piczo website. Sue me). The main page was getting a little full to add more links, so I decided to make a mini-site completely dedicated to Harry Potter. It's under construction at the moment, but the "cover" for my new story is there. Just click on the portkey (it's a dolphin, anyone who's seen A Very Potter Musical will get the joke) and you'll be transported to my virtually empty page.**

**Well, I guess this is goodbye for this story. I'll give it a few days to see if anybody really cares about what happens and if I don't get a review by the end of the week, I'll post the next chapter and shut it down. **

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**

**Ra4chel**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey. So, I've decided to continue this story, but right now I have a bad case of writer's block, so it could be awhile before the next chapter's finished. Sorry for the wait for this chapter too. I've been meaning to get around to it, but you know how it is. School, halloween coming up...busy, busy! (I'm being the Phantom of the Opera for Halloween by the way. Bitchin', no?)**

**Well, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Sirius!" Andromeda shouted. "Sirius, stop!" I ignored her pleas, continuing to punch Ted repeatedly. The second I'd heard what Andromeda said, I had thrown off the invisibility cloak and blindsided him, despite Remus' attempts to stop me.<p>

"What do you mean—_oof—_pregnant?" Ted asked, not having had time to process what Andromeda had said before I'd started tackling him.

"Padfoot..." Remus said, trying to pull me off by my robe.

"How dare you...get my cousin...pregnant?" I said between punches. Ted reached for his wand in self-defence, but I was faster. I put my wand to his head threateningly and he put his hands up.

"Sirius, please," Andromeda said, starting to cry again.

"I have half a mind to hex you, Tonks," I said, not lowering my wand.

"Oh, for the love of-" Remus began. "_Expelliamus_!" My wand flew out of my wand and I glared at him.

"Moony!"

"Sorry, Padfoot, but I had to do something." Seeing that I was distracted, Ted took the opportunity to push me off of him and stand up. I started towards my wand, but Andromeda and Remus both pointed theirs at me and I sighed in defeat.

"Pregnant?" Ted asked Andromeda after awhile, breaking the silence. Andromeda nodded.

"I...I don't know how this could have happened."

"I do," I said. "You see, when a guy and a girl-" Remus elbowed me in the ribs and I shut up.

"Do you think Dumbledore's going to expel us?" Ted asked.

"Us?" Andromeda repeated. "No. He'll expel me, but as long as he doesn't find out it's yours..."

"You think I'm going to stay here if you get expelled?" Ted asked.

"Ted, you can't just-"

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, Dromeda. I couldn't stand being apart from you. I love you too much. And I love our baby too." He put his hand on her stomach and Andromeda smiled.

"I love you too, Ted," she answered. She kissed him and Remus and I exchanged awkward glanced.

"Ahem," I said, clearing my throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but we need somebody to help us get out of here. Malfoy told the snake man to let anyone out unless he can see them and we can't just stroll out there in our Gryffindor robes, so we're going to need someone to go with us.

"I'll go," Andromeda offered.

"No, no, I'll go," Ted insisted. "I don't want you to over-exert yourself."

"Ted, I'm pregnant, not dying," she said, standing up and heading towards the door. "Come on guys." Remus and I slipped under the invisibility cloak and followed Andromeda out of Slytherin house.

"You can't tell anybody about this, okay guys?" she said once we were a safe distance from the portrait of the snake man. "Not even your friends."

"But..." I began. I had never kept anything from James before. How could she expect me to know?

"I mean it, Sirius," she said firmly. "No one. The less people who know about this, the better. Promise?"

"We promise, Andromeda," Remus told her. "We won't tell anyone. Right Sirius."

"Right," I answered glumly. "Promise."

* * *

><p>Keeping our promise to Andromeda proved to be more difficult than even I'd thought. The first thing James had wanted to know when we'd returned to our dormitory was how the meeting had gone and what Slytherin's secret weapon was. Caught off guard, I'd started stammering like an idiot and Remus had to come to my rescue.<p>

"They didn't say," he answered. "Malfoy just gave them a pep talk and reminded them to do whatever it takes to win, even if it means breaking the rules. Then they went down to the pitch."

"Think they even really have a secret weapon?" James asked.

"I dunno," I answered. "Probably not. Wouldn't put it past Malfoy to try and psych us out." Uh oh. Now I was really in for it. When we showed up for the match tomorrow and Slytherin _did _have a secret weapon, what was I going to say for James. Oh, well. I couldn't think about that right now. I was too busy worrying about what was going to happen to Andromeda. If Dumbledore did expel her, from Hogwarts, Narcissa would never let her live it down. And more importantly, he entire future would be ruined. But how long could she hide her baby bump before people started to realize she was pregnant? And what about when she actually _had_ the baby? Would that be before the end of the year? I couldn't think of any way she'd be able to hide a kid from Dumbledore.

"Padfoot, are you even listening to me?" James asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I said. Apparently James had been talking to me the whole time I'd been worrying about Andromeda. "Oh, yea. That sounds fine."

"What do you mean fine?" James exclaimed, looking horrified. "I just said that I heard a fourth year saying that Snivellus had a date with Evans tomorrow night!"

"James, do you _really _think someone like Lily would go out with someone like him?" I asked, a little impatient with James. Next to the problems Andromeda was having, James' problems seemed petty and unimportant.

"I don't know," he answered. "Maybe. She _is _friends with him. Maybe her taste in guys is just as bad as her taste in friends. After all, she turned me down dozens of times."

"What happened to Lily being perfect?" I asked.

"She's _nearly _perfect," he said. "Just another reason to hate Snivellus. If it weren't for him, she'd be absolutely perfect." I rolled my eyes. These rants about how amazing Lily was and how horrible Severus was were starting to get a little old.

"You have to prank him for me while I'm in detention tomorrow," James begged me. "You can't let him go on his date with Lily."

"Hold on, isn't pranking Snivellus how you got in detention in the first place," I reminded him.

"Pleeease, Padfoot," he begged. "For me."

"It's probably just a rumour," I told him, really not wanting to risk detention too, especially since I had more important things to worry about. "You really don't give Lily enough credit sometimes. She would _never _date a loser like Snivellus. She only hangs out with him because she feels sorry for him. You know that."

"I guess you're right," he answered. "Still, if I see one sign that there's anything more than that between them..." He patted the pocket where he kept his wand and grinned evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a tip, awesome wrock song-My Obsession by the Parselmouths. I'm not generally a huge fan of the Parselmouths because most of there stuff is more silly than serious, but this song is a-mazing. Seriously! Youtube it. Go! NOW!<strong>

**Okay, bye. :)**

**(GAHH! Aren't you proud?)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I was under the influence of Gravol while writing the second half of this chapter. I am not responsible for any trauma or whatthefuckness that may occur after reading it.**

* * *

><p>I spent most of my free time the next week sneaking into Slytherin house to check on Andromeda. She could usually be found in Ted's room these days, being forced to lay down while Ted obsessively asked her questions.<p>

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Dromeda?" he asked, stealing one of his roommates pillows and putting it under her feet. "Because if you're not, just tell me and I'll take you to see Madam Pomfrey. It's no trouble at all. Really. I can even carry you if you want."

"Ted, I'm fine," she insisted. "And I can't go to Madam Pomfrey. What if she found out about my...condition?" Andromeda and Ted almost never used the word _pregnant._ It was as if they thought the moment they said it, someone was going to burst through the doors, telling them they were expelled.

"But-" Ted began.

"Sirius, would you please tell him I'm fine?" Andromeda begged him.

"She's fine," I answered. "Honestly, Tonks, you need to stop worrying so much."

"Says the guy who sneaks into Slytherin house every day to make sure I'm okay," she said, smirking. "Really, guys. You both need to relax. And Sirius, you can't keep sneaking in here. One of these days you're going to get caught."

"I can't help it," I said. "I can't stop worrying that something bad's going to happen. What if one of the teachers found out? If I don't make sure you're okay, I can't concentrate on anything. Remember that Quidditch game last Saturday?"

"Oh, yea," Andromeda said smirking.

"Yea, that's for that Sirius," Ted said. "You fumbling the Quaffle all those times is what won Slytherin the game."

"I've never seen a score like that before," Andromeda said. "400 to 150. If it weren't for James catching the Snitch, you wouldn't have gotten any points at all." I crossed my arms across my chest. James had been furious with me when we'd lost. Now we were in last place. Even Hufflepuff, the worst team in the school, was ahead of us now.

"I should go," I said, checking my watch. "Prongs and...er, James and Peter, I mean, will be back from detention soon. And Remus will probably be back from the library soon too."

"Alright," Andromeda said. "You want me to let you out or are you just going to wait for someone else to leave."

"I'll wait," I answered, leaving the room. "See ya, Dromeda." I glared at Ted, still not having fully forgiven him for getting her pregnant. "Tonks." (AN: **Gahh! I feel so weird calling Ted "Tonks", cuz I'm so used calling his daughter Tonks.)**

* * *

><p>"Moony!" I exclaimed, spotting Remus in front of the portrait of the fat lady. I ran up the stairs two at a time to catch up to him.<p>

"Hey, Padfoot," he answered. "Been to see Andromeda?"

"How'd you know?" I asked. He pointed down at my hand. James' invisibility cloak was balled up in it. I'd almost forgotten I had it.

"Don't tell James," I begged, stuffing it into my pocket quickly.

"Are you kidding?" he asked. "If I told him, I'd have to tell him _everything. _I couldn't do that to Andromeda."

"Nice to see you care about me so much," I replied, smiling sarcastically. "Come on." I stood in front of the portrait and recited the password—butterbeer. The portrait hole swung open and Remus and I crawled inside.

"I don't think they're back yet," Remus said, opening the door to our dormitory. I quickly stuffed the cloak back in James' trunk where I'd found it and sat down on my bed, trying to look casual for when Peter and James got back.

"Oh, by the way," Remus said after a few minutes. I looked over at him. He was sprawled across the floor, reading a tattered copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ for the billionth time.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Next time, you're taking me with you," he told me. "When you go see Andromeda."

"Moony, I—" I began.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to tell James that you stole his cloak then," he threatened, grinning mischievously. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, I never took you as the blackmailing type." Remus shrugged. Suddenly the door opened and James burst into the room, followed closely by Peter.

"How'd detention go?" I asked, feigning interest.

"Horribly," James answered, kicking a text book under his bed angrily. Peter copied him, kicking a pile of dirty robes. They flew up in the air and landed on his head, but nobody paid him any attention. James wasn't finished with his rant. "Pringle made us scrape bird crap off the windows."

"That's not _so_ bad," I said.

"With our toothbrushes," James finished. Remus and I cringed simultaneously. "I'll have to write to my mum and ask her to send me a new one. I don't care how many cleaning spells I've cast on that toothbrush, I'm never using it again.

"Well, enough about me," James continued. "What did you two do while we were in detention?" Normally I would have been thrilled to see James take an interest in someone other than himself and Lily, but his question had been so unexpected, I hadn't even bothered to think up an excuse ahead of time.

"Umm..." I began, racking my brain for an answer. "Well, there was this cat."

"A cat?" James asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"A cat?" Remus mouthed at me.

"Uh...yea, a cat," I continued. "And you see, it...well...Remus, didn't you say you wanted to tell the story."

"No, I don't think I—ow!" I kicked Remus in the ribs and slammed his book shut and sat up on his bed, shooting me an icy glare. "Well, like Padfoot said, there was this cat. And it was, um...grey with...with white paws and it...well, it..."

"It attacked Dumbledore," I finished, seeing Remus was struggling to come up a lie. "It was scratching him and biting him and...and it tried to eat his beard!"

"So then Padfoot and I stepped in and tried to stop it," Remus continued. "But it jumped on my head."

"I decided I should try to transfigure it into a goblet like we learned in class," I piped up.

"But as we all know, Padfoot is totally incompetent in transfiguration and couldn't even turn a beetle into a button. So I had to do it." I glared at Remus.

"But then another cat jumped in through the window," I said, not wanting Remus to be the hero of the story.

"Another cat?" Remus asked me. Then he glanced over at James and Peter. "Oh, yes, another cat. And this one jumped on Padfoot's head. I think it was attracted to the smell of his cologne. It _does _smell like dead rodent."

"But then it saw Moony and jumped off of me onto him because he didn't like his ugly face."

"But it turned out he just wanted to cuddle and he started purring and licking me. So it all turned out okay."

"Except for when a third cat came in the—" I began. But the look on Remus' face stopped me. "I mean, the end." I smiled at James and Peter innocently. I waited expectantly for an answer, unable to read the expressions on their faces. Finally Peter spoke.

"It tried to eat his beard?"

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you like my cat story. It took a lot of hard work and creativity. Haha, no it didn't, i'm totally kidding. I just wrote it in like twenty minutes. Epic fail right there. Hope it entertains you. If not, sorry, but like I said, Gravol. At least you got a chapter! So be happy. If I hadn't stayed home sick today, you wouldn't have even gotten this. <strong>

**As for the next chapter, hmm...not sure when it'll be up. But some reviews couldn't hurt. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Just realized I used the F word in my last author's note when this is supposed to be rated K+. Oops! Anyway, I"ll try to refrain from swearing from now on, but if I can't help myself, I may just change the rating to T. Depending on how the story goes, I might do that anyway. **

**I was hoping to post this before Halloween, but i didn't get the chance so I'm sorry about that. How was your Halloween? What did you dress up as? I was the Phantom of the Opera. It was so awesome! :P **

**To be honest, at this point I'm kind of just stalling with this author's note. TBH, I'm in the process of writing this chapter right now, but my writer's block makes it a tad difficult to write more than one paragraph at a time, so I have to take frequent breaks. It doesn't help that there's a few other projects I'm dying to work on, but I've promised myself I'd focus on this story first. If you're wondering, the other projects are that Drapple one-shot I believe I mentioned before and also a glee fanfiction centered around my two favourite characters (and OTP), Kurt and Blaine. (Okay, I lied. I have TTPs (Two True Pairings). Klaine and Drapple!) It's gonna be set in the future and I'm really excited about it. I've only got like half of the first chapter done, but I'm hoping it'll be awesome and adorable because Kurt and Blaine are awesome and adorable.**

**Completely unrelated, I'm loving the song "For the Love of a Daughter" by Demi Lovato right now. I'm not gonna lie, I'm not really a huge fan of her new album because I find a lot of it kind of shallow and it's a bit too mainstream for my taste, but there's about three or four songs that I love and this is one of them. It's a really emotional song. I highly recommend you go listen to it right now.**

**Well, I guess I can't stall any longer. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"I'm free!" James exclaimed happily as he strode out of detention.<p>

"Awesome," I exclaimed. "That had to have been the longest two weeks ever." I was lying. The past two weeks had gone to way too fast. Now how was I going to visit Andromeda without James and Peter finding out?

"So what should we do first?" James asked. "Sneak down to the kitchen and steal some food? Sneak into Snivellus's room and steal all his clothes?"

"Kitchen," Peter answered quickly. "I'm starving."

"What do you think Padfoot?" James asked me. Peter crossed her arms across his chest and rolled his eyes. It was no secret he was jealous that James valued my opinion more than his.

"Yea, kitchen sounds like fun," I answered.

"Great!" James exclaimed. "Let's go get the invisibility cloak and then we'll get going."

"Awesome," I said, not really meaning it. We ran up the stairs to get James' invisibility cloak, but I really wasn't in the mood to sneaking around the castle, causing trouble. What was happening to me?

* * *

><p>Weeks passed, then months. I tried not to think about Andromeda, but it was becoming nearly impossible. She was getting bigger every day. The bags under her eyes told me she hadn't been sleeping well and I couldn't help but worry. James said I wasn't as fun as I used to be. Remus said I shouldn't worry so much, but I knew he was worried too. All it would take was one person finding out Andromeda's secret and she would be kicked out of school for sure.<p>

I knew it was wrong of me, but I kept hoping that James and Peter would get detention again so Remus and I could sneak off to Slytherin house and check on Andromeda. It seemed like James was being exta well behaved lately though, and he stuck by our sides 24/7, not giving us any opportunities to sneak away for even an hour.

It was a Wednesday night when I finally decided I couldn't take it anymore. I'd been lying awake for hours, listening to the sound of Peter's snoring and I was starting to go insane. I quietly crept out of bed and opened James' trunk. His invisibility cloak was sitting right there on the top of James' belongings and I silently thanked him for not making me dig through his stuff and risk waking someone up. I put it over my head and tiptoed towards the door. I was just about to turn the handle when I heard a voice.

"Padfoot?" I turned around, praying that it wasn't James who had spoke. I saw Remus sitting up in his bed and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I—" I peeked my head out from under the cloak and put my finger to my lips, shushing him.

"Come on," I said. "Hurry. We don't want to wake them up." Remus put on his slippers and hurried across the room, ducking under the invisibility cloak.

"Are you crazy?" Remus asked, once we were out of the common room and on our way to Slytherin house. "What were you thinking, taking Prong's cloak like that when he was right there? And honestly, Padfoot, do you think Andromeda's gonna be awake at this time of night."

"Have you seen how tired she looks?" I asked. "She clearly hasn't been getting much, if any, sleep."

"So you decided you'd go visit her in the middle of the night?" he asked. "That's going to help with her sleep issues." I didn't answer. To be honest. I hadn't really thought of that. "And how are you even going to get to her? She's probably in her room, not Ted's, and everybody knows boys can't get into the girls' dormitory. And even getting into the common room. There's not going to be anybody out and about at this hour to accidentally let you in. And—"

"Okay, Remus, I get it!" I snapped. "I'm a dumbass, you don't need to rub it in!"Remus stared at me in disbelief. I hadn't called him by his real first name since we'd become friends in our first year.

"What?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"Nothing," he answered. "Let's just...let's just go back upstairs." Remus and I headed back to the Gryffindor common room in silence

* * *

><p><strong>So after many people recommended it to me, I decided to read "The Perks of Being a Wallflower" on Monday (Yes, I read it all in one day. It's a short book.) I really liked it, so if you're looking for a book to read, this one's pretty good. I also heard that it's being made into a movie and not only that, but Emma Watson is playing Sam. Funny, I didn't even find this out until AFTER I read the book. I'm definitely going to see it! I'm also looking for more book reccomendations, so if you have any, let me know. I'm really into realistic fiction right now, moreso than my usual fantasy and sci-fi books. <strong>

**Also, sorry, I used "Dumbass" in this chapter. Is that allowed in K+ stories? I think I'm going to change it to T anyway...**

**...**

**I feel naked without a signature goodbye. **

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses? **

**It'll have to do for now.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. So my writer's block isn't nonexistent, in fact, it took me the longest time to even get the first three words of this down on paper...figuratively speaking, since I write most of my stories on my laptop, but once I did, I took a break and when I came back, I was able to write the first paragraph and half of the second. Then another break, and from then on, piece of cake. Yay!**

**So I just got another idea for a story today while I was reading. That seems to be happening a lot lately. My brain just keeps coming up with these ideas that I just HAVE to write, but since I'm already writing this story AND my Drapple one-shot AND that Klaine story that I've pretty much forced myself to put on hold until this story is done, I don't think I'm going to be writing it any time soon. I spent a lot of my time that I wanted to be writing, but was too lazy to actually do it, writing an outline though, so we'll see. Maybe I'll move it up on my list of priorities, above the drapple fic, but below this one of course. I've officially decided that this story is my number one priority (storywise at least) and not to change that until it's FINISHED! (Which, for anyone who's wondering, will probably be somewhere between 15 and 20 chapters. Yea, it's gonna be on the short side, nothing like that one SWAC series I wrote (and never finished) that was like over a hundred chapters (yea, it's a series, but it was really all just one continuous story split into parts, so it's like the equivilant of one book) For a long time, I had this habit of making every one of my stories 17 chapters, but I don't know about that for this story. Could be less, could be more, we'll see. **

**Well, you're probably wanting to get to the story, so I'll let you. I really need to stop writing such long author's notes. I doubt you guys will put up for it as long as my SWAC readers did. (By the way, lemme know if there's any of my SWAC readers reading this story. I'd love to hear from you again. :D) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Remus and I tiptoed through the Gryffindor common room, towards the stairs that led to the boys' dormitories.<p>

"Quiet, if we wake someone up, we're in big trouble," Remus whispered.

"Stop being so paranoid, Moony," I whispered back. "Even if someone does come out here, it's not like they're gonna know it's us underneath the cloak." We sneaked past the other dorms, stopping in front of our door. I twisted the doorknob slowly and opened the door a crack. The lights were off and I could hear the steady sound of Peter's snoring. I opened it a little wider and Remus and I crept inside.

"Lumos," a voice whispered. Suddenly the room was filled with a blinding light. Peter sat up in his bed and opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked. James ignored him and turned towards where Remus and I were standing, hidden beneath the cloak.

"Padfoot, Moony," James greeted us calmly. "Have a nice walk?" Remus froze, but I knew there was no use pretending we weren't there. We'd been caught. I took off the cloak and Peter jumped in surprise.

"Hey, Prongs," I said, smiling innocently.

"You stole my cloak," he answered coldly.

"I didn't _steal _it," I argued. "I _borrowed _it."

"Without asking," he pointed out.

"Prongs, I...I'm really sorry," I said, honestly meaning it. James let out a long sigh.

"It's fine, Padfoot," he answered finally.

"It'll never happen again," I promised, wondering silently to myself whether I could really keep that promise or not.

"I just have one question," he said, ignoring my promise.

"Yes?" I asked, already knowing what the question was going to be.

"What were you guys doing?"

"We were—" Remus began, no doubt about to make up another crazy excuse.

"Let me guess," James interrupted. "Another cat?" I hesitated, weighing my options. James was my best friend. I could trust him to keep Andromeda's secret. But she had specifically told me not to tell anybody, not even him. Would it be right to betray her trust like that?

"I can't tell you," I said finally. James stared at me in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," I said. "I can't tell you."

"So let me get this straight," he began. "You just sneaked out in the middle of the night with _my _invisibility cloak and you won't even tell _me _where you were, or what you were up to last time?" I shook my head, at a loss for words. "Yet Moony's allowed to know."

"Prongs, it's not—"

"Is he you're new best friend?" James asked.

"What?" I exclaimed, completely caught off guard. James and I had been best friends since our first day at Hogwarts. Not once had he ever questioned that, even when Peter and Remus had joined our group. How could he think that, after all these years, I would replace him?

"You heard me," he said. "Is he your new best friend?"

"Prongs, that's ridicu—"

"Well, maybe I have a new best friend too," he interrupted me. "He glanced over at Peter who was in the middle of a rather large yawn. "Wormtail would never steal my cloak or keep secrets from me."

"Wormtail?" I laughed in spite of myself. "Come on, Prongs, you and I both know he's got nothing on me." Peter frowned and I instantly regretted what I'd said. I hadn't meant for it to sound so mean.

"Don't you dare talk about my best friend like that, Black," James said, reaching for his wand.

"Come on Prongs, are we really gonna do this?" I asked. "Peter, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I was just—oof!" James hit me with a stunning spell and I flew across the room, hitting the wall with a thud. My head throbbed and my vision was starting to blur—I should probably go see Madam Pomfrey as soon as possible—but I was too angry to think of any of that right now. I drew my own wand from my pocket and aimed it at James.

"_Confringo!_" I shouted, using the first spell that came to mind, one that my older brother Regulas had taught me over summer vacation.

"Padfoot!" Remus screamed at me. Thankfully, the spell missed James and hit the lamp next to him. It exploded into millions of tiny pieces and James stared at it in disbelief.

"You bastard!" he shouted, once he'd processed what had almost just happened. "You tried to murder me!"

"I-I didn't, Prongs," I stammered. I could hardly believe what I'd almost done either. I had never meant to seriously hurt him. I'd just used the first spell that had come to mind.

"Don't call me that!" he screamed. "You're dead to me."

"Prongs—" Remus began, but James stopped him.

"Both of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun ! DRAMA! <strong>

**I know you guys are all probably busy, but I'd REALLY love some reviews! No pressure, but ! Big ol' fat ones that take up my whole screen are the best! Come on, it's not that hard. My laptop is puny! But really, it would be nice to come home from school to 10 reviews tomorrow. Or maybe 15? I'm pushing it, aren't I. Ah well. Peace out...uhh...nevermind.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm actually pretty happy with the way this chapter turned out. It just sort of came to me naturally and I wrote the words as I felt them. I'd forgotten what it felt to write without having to constantly urge myself to go on. YAY FOR NO MORE WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Funny story, I've just started reading A LOT. And I mean A LOT. Obviously I've always been a reader, hence me being on this site, but now I read like nonstop. Three days ago I started reading Paper Towns by John Green. I finished it two days ago. Last night, when I got back from the library, I started reading The God Box by Alex Sanchez and read it cover to cover before 2 AM. Today I read Speak by Laurie Halse Anderson cover to cover and then got bored and read Quidditch Through the Ages by...well, you know. Every day I double the number of books I read! Will I read four tomorrow? Actually, quite possible since I don't have school. Although I'll probably sleep in and, if by some miracle my mom says yes, I'd love to go rock climbing. But really, what are the chances of that happening? More like, "I'm tired. Why don't you just go to the mall with Kristin?" Why? Because Kristin's boyfriend his coming home from his hunting tip (*cough* *cough* animal murdering spree *cough*) tomorrow and she is going to be VERY happy to see him. (Make of that what you will)**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. And don't forget to review! I was very happy to see I reached 10 reviews last chapter, but I'd still love more. How about 15 before i post the next chapter? Fingers crossed.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep at all that night. Remus and James didn't speak, but I could tell by their breathing that they were awake too. Only Peter had managed to fall back asleep, sucking his thumb like a child.<p>

Needless to say, I was dead tired during History of Magic the next morning. James and I, who were usually the loudest, most disruptive students in the classroom, didn't say a word to each other. Instead, I tried to focus on the lesson as Professor Binns droned on and on about something that had happened a hundred years ago.

At lunch, I sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table and James slid into the seat next to Lily and said something to her I couldn't hear. Peter and Remus exchanged a look and then parted ways, Remus coming to sit with me, Peter with James.

"Can you believe him?" I asked, piercing a steak with my fork. "I said I was sorry for taking his cloak. And you know I'd never try to blow him up on purpose. What's his problem?" I ripped a chunk off of the steak with my fork and shoved it in my mouth, chewing on it angrily.

"Well, it was a little unreasonable of him to insist we tell him what was going on," he agreed hesitantly, not wanting to badmouth James, even after what he's said to us. Sometimes he was just too nice for his own good. "If he had been the one sneaking off without us in the middle of the night, I would have trusted that he had a good reason for not telling us, not that he was just being a git."

"Exactly!" I said, I glanced down at the other end of the table where Lily was turning down his advances yet again. I shook my head. "Pathetic. And of course Peter took his side. I swear, he's like in love with him or something." Remus ate in silence while I continued my rant about what a jerk James was. Funny how two people could go from being as close as brothers to hating each other in one night.

Over the next week, I tried to adjust to life with Remus as my best friend. If there was one thing Remus loved, it was spending time in the library. I had never understood Remus' fascination with the library. It was just a room full of smelly, old, moth-eaten books, wasn't it? But to Remus, it was heaven. So every day after class, I trudged down to the library with him and lounged in an ancient-looking armchair, practising charms or doodling broomsticks and quaffles on a piece of parchment while Remus browsed through the endless rows of books for hours on end.

To be honest, it was the evenings that I _really _hated. Spending afternoons in the library was actually oddly peaceful, even if it _was _boring. It was certainly better than sitting in the fifth-year boys' dormitory, avoiding James' death glares. It was impossible to escape him—even going down the the common room just made him follow me. It was as if his sole purpose in life had shifted from _get Lily Evan to fall in love with me _to _make Padfoot's life a living hell._ Lucky me.

It took me awhile, but I eventually began to warm up to life with Remus as my best friend. I figured out that the library was actually a great place to get my homework done—quiet, well-lit, away from James—and I'd even let Remus talk me into checking out a few books, although I'd never gotten around to reading them. James still glared at me whenever I was in the same room as him, but it didn't affect me as much anymore. I think James noticed this because the next morning I woke up completely unable to move.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" James shouted, aiming his wand at Remus. Remus rolled off his bed, dodging the curse.

"Padfoot! Help!" he called, fumbling for his own wand. I tried to say something, but my lips were as frozen as the rest of my body. "Oh," he said, suddenly realized that James had already gotten me. "_Finite Incantatum._" Instantly, I was able to move again. I grabbed my wand from under my pillow where I kept it and pointed it threateningly at James. Before anybody could react, the door burst open.

"What the hell is going on in here?" a tall, thin boy with messy, shoulder-length black hair stood in the doorway. At first I couldn't place him, but after a few seconds, I realized who he was: Artie Wallace, head boy. Nobody spoke. You could almost feel the tension in the air.

"I ignored it the last time I heard you guys yelling in here," Artie continued. "But this has gone on long enough. I'm taking you all to see Professor Dumbledore."

"It was just a harmless prank!" James argued, putting his wand back in his pocket. "Besides, it's four in the morning. I doubt Dumbledore will be too happy to be woken up at this hour."

"It may have started out as just a harmless prank," Artie said, stifling a yawn. "But by the time I'd gotten here, it was starting to look more like a fight. Come on." He grabbed my arm in one hand and James' in the other and dragged us out of the room. Remus and Peter had no choice but to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sigh*. Boys. Always trying to settle things with violence. Or in this case, magic...violent magic. Sheesh! <strong>

**So I tried for awhile to find someone who actually existed who could be the head boy, I though for awhile maybe Arthur Weasley, because I kind of wanted to include him in this story, but that would require making him younger than he really was and I dunno, I think if he was head boy, he'd be a more chill head boy than the one I needed for my story. **

**I think I'm gonna attempt to write another chapter right now and hopefully get it done sometime this weekend, but no promises. Oh, also, I just made my ultimate wish at 11:11 11/11/11. If you missed it, well, take your vitamins and hope you're still alive when it comes around in another hundred years. **

**Also, just wanted to let you know why I didn't work on this chapter sooner. I was planning to write it yesterday, but I had a really hard night. My sister called our house in the middle of the night because her 3-month-old kitten had crawled up in the crossbeams of her couch or whatever and her roommate and roommate's friend sat on the couch and injured it. He was having a hard time breathing and couldn't move much, so we took him to the after hours vet. They said he probably had a collapsed lung, may have broken some ribs and some of his organs may have been dislodged and there was something wrong with him neurologically, either because of oxygen deprivation or hitting his head on something. Testing him to see was wrong and if it was fixable cost 1500 and it would cost more on top of that to fix it, if it even was fixable and my sister couldn't afford it and neither could my parents, so we had him put down. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be to watch. He just twitched and then stopped breathing, before the injection was even done. Sorry, this is kind of a downer, but I guess I'm just hoping that, if you're religious, keep my sister in your prayers because this is the second kitten she's lost this year (the first one ran away) and she's taking it really hard. **

**Again, sorry, now you're all probably in a bad mood. Just a reminder, please review. And just because I told you the cat story, doesn't excuse you from telling me what you think of the chapter because I really really really love hearing what other peopled think. Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 9

**1 review? Tsk tsk, I'm disappointed in you. Although thank you to the one person who did review (you know who you are) **

**So I saved this chapter when I was partway done the other day, but going back to it three times, I still couldn't think of anything else to say in this chapter, so I decided just to leave it. i dunno, maybe it ends a bit too ubruptly, so if it does, sorry. Also, I'm expecting a lot more reviews this chapters. Reviews is how I measure the interest of my readers and if you guys are becoming uninterested in the story, I'm not going to bother continuing.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>I had been in the headmaster's office dozens of time before, but none of the other times had been as tense as this. Nobody spoke, we didn't even try to make a break for it, we simply stood there, waiting for Artie to return with Dumbledore. Finally, the doors open and he strood into the room with Artie tailing closely behind him.<p>

"Thank you, Mr. Wallace," he said, sitting down at his desk. "I'll take it from here." Artie left the room without a word and Dumbledore turned to look at us. "What seems to be the problem?" Everyone started talking at once; James telling him that Remus and I had gone into his trunk and stolen his personal belongings, Remus explaining that James was mad at us for keeping a friend's secret from him, Myself shouting about how James and Peter had attacked Remus and I in our sleep, and Peter swearing that he had nothing to do with the incident.

"Enough!" Dumbledore shouted. We all fell silent. "One at a time please. Mr. Black, would you care to tell us what happened?"

"Of course, professor," I answered. I told Dumbledore how a friend had trusted Remus and I with a secret and we'd sworn not to tell anybody, how James had gotten jealous and tried to hex me when I wouldn't tell him what the secret was, how I'd retaliated in self-defence, how he'd responded by ignoring Remus and I for the past few weeks and then cursing us in our sleep. James tried to interrupt several times, but Dumbledore stopped him, allowing me to finish. Then he turned to Peter.

"Mr. Pettigrew?" Peter's version of the story was radically different from mine, telling how after how five years of friendship, I'd betrayed James by not only leaving him out of Remus and my new "club", but stealing his most prized possession. Then I had tried to murder him to keep him from getting me in trouble for stealing. The only reason James had cursed Remus and I that night was to prevent us from going berserk and killing them while they went to go get him.

Dumbledore listened to both Remus' and James' stories, each of them clearly biased, and then paused, as if thinking of what our punishment should be. I exchanged a nervous glance with Remus and Peter began to chew his fingernails nervously. Finally Dumbledore spoke.

"Well, obviously punishments are in order," he said, looking at us sternly. "But what else can we do to ensure that this doesn't happen again?"

"Why don't you just expel Moo—er...Remus and Sirius?" James piped up. "That would fix everything."

"No, no, nobody's getting expelled," Dumbledore continued. "But I think I'll tell Mr. Wallace to keep a closer eye on you. In addition, you all have detention tomorrow. Peter, James, you will spend your detention helping Professor Slughorn organize his potion ingredients. Remus, Sirius, you will serve your detention with me. My office is in desperate need of being cleaned. I will inform your teachers to keep you separated in class. Unfortunately, we don't have any extra rooms in Gryffindor tower, so you'll have to see each other in the evenings, but I advise you to stay as far away from each other as possible the rest of the time. I don't want to hear about anymore incidents like this happening. Understand?" We all nodded. "Good. Now go back to bed." I yawned, suddenly realizing how tired I was, and Dumbledore ushered us towards the door.

* * *

><p>By the time I managed to get back to sleep, it was time to wake up again. The whole day felt like a dream. A long, stressful dream. It seemed like the clock was moving twice as slowly as usual and even Defence Against the Dark Arts was boring. By the time classes were over, I was glad to go down to the library. Doing nothing was better than writing an endless amount of notes or listening to a boring lecture.<p>

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until Remus woke me up hours later. No light was coming in through the windows on the south wall, but that wasn't saying much, as the days were getting shorter and shorter.

"How long was I out?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"It's almost 8:00," he answered.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"I tried," he answered. "I shook you for about fifteen minutes before I went for dinner. You punched me." He rubbed his jaw and I noticed there was a bruise beginning to form there.

"Sorry," I apologized. I'd been trying to control my sleep-violence, but I'd been unsuccessful so far. I'd seriously injured Regulus at least half a dozen times, attacking him in my sleep when we were kids.

"Don't worry about it," Remus answered. "We better get going though. The longer we leave James and Peter alone in our room, the higher the chance they'll try to pull some big prank on us. I would have liked to go back to sleep right there, but I knew he was right. We couldn't risk giving them the opportunity to shrink all our robes or burn the Potions essays Remus and I had spent all Monday night on.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, yea, sorry, that really does have a crappy ending. Ah well, I did my best. <strong>

**Weird thing happened today. I reread one of my old twilight stories I never finished, and I got the urge to finish it. This is really weird considering how I just abandoned it all those years ago, but I dunno, people seemed to like it. In fact, for the same number of chapters as this story, I got more than ten times as many reviews (Now are you going to let a bunch of twilight fans beat you?) So I've decided maybe I'll go back and finish that once I'm done this story. Could take awhile because at the time, I was planning on around 6 or 7 books in the series. Don't worry, I'll never go back to loving Twilight more than Harry Potter though. As far as I'm concerned, being a Twihard is my past. Being a Potterhead is my future. But it would still be nice to go back and finish that series. We'll see.**

**Anyway, review, review, review! Or you're admitting that Twihards are better than Potterheads and letting down your whole fandom. :(**


	11. Chapter 10

**I know this chapter should be longer, seeing as I made you wait so long, but the reason it isn't is because I'm incredibly selfish. I got the urge to post a chapter and then, when I couldn't think of what else to write, I decided to just leave it as is and post it now because i didn't want to come back to it later. Funny, when I first started writing this, I had this rule that it had be over three full pages on a microsoft word document. This one took up a little more than one. I swear, I'll try to do better, but right now, I have this need to post a chapter, so try to enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>By the time Remus next transformation came around, I still hadn't made up with James, so Madam Pomfrey took Remus out to the shrieking shack alone. I was so worried about him, I forgot all about Andromeda, until she burst into the Gryffindor common room, tears streaming down her face.<p>

"He knows," she sobbed, collapsing on the couch next to me and throwing her arms around me

"Hey, you're not allowed in here," the first year who had opened the portrait hole exclaimed.

"Shut up!" I shouted at him. "Can't you see this is serious?" He made a face at me and stomped up to his dormitory. I turned back to my cousin. "What's going on? Who knows?"

"T-Ted's roommate," she managed to choke out between sobs. "He...he's telling everyone. Half of Slytherin already knows. Cissy just sent an owl to mom and dad. Now they're never gonna let me come home."

"Come home?" I repeated. "But I thought—"

"They sent me a letter last week saying I could come home for the holiday if I wanted." she answered. "Not that it would have made a difference. They were probably hoping if I came home, I'd see how much I missed it and break up with Ted. But now I'll never get to see anyone in our family again."

"You still have me," I reminded her.

"Not for long. As soon as Dumbledore finds out about...me, I'll be expelled. Ted and me both." She started to cry even harder. I held her and tried to reassure her that everything would be okay, but to be honest, I was almost positive it wouldn't be.

* * *

><p>Luckily, word of Andromeda's pregnancy hadn't spread to Gryffindor by morning. I began to think that maybe there was hope. After all, if the Slytherins hadn't told everyone by now, maybe they wouldn't tell at all. As Remus and I ate our breakfast, I filled him in on what had happened last night.<p>

"How did he find out?" Remus asked as he buttered his toast.

"Ted and Andromeda were talking about it and he walked in and heard them," I answered, talking a bite of my green apple. "The first thing he did was tell the other seventh-year Slytherins."

"That's horrible," he said. "At least it doesn't seem like too many people know yet. Otherwise the whole school would be talking."

"Yea, but do you see Andromeda and Ted anywhere?" I scanned the Slytherin table for the dozenth time that morning. No sign of either of them.

"I'm sure she's tired after being up all night," he reassured me. He was probably right, but I couldn't push the image of Ted and Andromeda standing in Dumbledore's office out of my head.

Class was brutal. It was like after I'd first found out about Andromeda. I couldn't focus on anything.

"Mr. Black," Slughorn said, walking over to where I was attempting to make some kind of love potion. "You're cauldron is overflowing." I looked down and realized he was right. A thick red goo was oozing out of my cauldron and dripping down the sides. I sighed and looked up at Slughorn with a pleading look on my face.

"I'm not feeling well, Professor," I told him honestly. "Can I please be excused from this lesson?" Slughorn sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Alright. But I expect you to work twice as hard tomorrow." He emptied my cauldron with a flick of his wand and resumed walking around the room, inspecting potions. "Excellent job, Miss Evans. This is nearly perfect."

"Great job, Lily," I heard James mutter.

"Stop being such a kiss-up James," she answered. "I already told you, I'm not interested."

That was the highlight of my day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I couldnt' make this more dramatic for such a crucial point in the story. It's the middle of the night and like I said, I'm not doing so well in the writing department these days, so even writing this much was a challenge. I'm working on a glee fic also. Well, the idea for it anyway. Not starting writing for real until I finish this, but I did throw together a preview if you wanna check it out. <strong>

**Love you all! Thanks for sticking around.**

**-Rachel**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm in a Harry Potter mood. I bought myself a Harry Potter mini-calendar yesterday. Unfortunately there is no Neville page...or Lupin page...or Tonks page...or Weasley twins page...or Hagrid page...HOWEVER, there is a crapload of pages of the trio. And there's a Snape page and a Bellatrix page so I'm happy! So that got me in a Harry Potter mood. Today I watched the first act of AVPM again (not the second, because their Bellatrix sucks...although I'll probably watch it later) Then I decided to listen to some wizard rock and then I'm just like "WRITING! YAY!" That being said, I still had to bribe myself to get this done. So once this is published, I get to enjoy a delicious candy cane as a reward! YAY!**

**...**

**Okay, nevermind. I'm eating it now! OMNOMNOM! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When five days passed with no sign of Ted or Andromeda, I began to get worried. I'd assumed I would have heard something if they'd gotten expelled, but I couldn't think of any other reason they'd be missing.<p>

"We have to sneak into Slytherin house," I begged Remus when we walked into the Great Hall on the sixth day and Andromeda still wasn't there. "There has to be a reason Andromeda's been gone for six days. Either she's been expelled or something's seriously wrong. Oh my God, you don't think she had the baby, do you?"

"Padfoot, she can't be more than five months pregnant," he reminded me. "It should be at least another four months before she gives birth."

"Oh, God," I muttered, not wanting to think about that right now. "This is insane, Moony. How the _hell _are two seventeen-year-olds supposed to take care of a baby?"

"You need to stop worrying so much," Remus answered. "Yes, it sucks, but I'm sure Andromeda wouldn't want you to be so unhappy. When was the last time you had fun?" I laughed humourlessly.

"_You're _lecturing _me_ about fun, Mr. 'I-spend-every-afternoon-in-the-library-studying'?"

"I'm just saying you should take a break from worrying. It's not going to stop the inevitable from happening. It's a full moon tonight. I bet if you wait until Pron—er—James and Peter are asleep, you can steal the invisibility cloak and sneak out out to see me."

"Yea, because stealing James' cloak worked out so well last time," I said, grinning sarcastically. Remus punched me in the shoulder playfully. We finished our lunch and then headed up to the Divination room for class.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you remember the plan, right?" Remus asked.<p>

"We've only been over it a hundred times, " I responded. "You go out to the shrieking shack, I wait until James and Peter are asleep, steal the cloak, sneak out to see you, and be back in bed before sunrise."

"Exactly," Remus said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I questioned. "Don't you think they'll be expecting something like this?"

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"Um, let me think. James could catch me, tell Dumbledore, and get me expelled for stealing his cloak _again._" Remus stared at me.

"I meant besides that," I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of our dorm. "Get out of here. If you turn into a wolf while you're still in the castle, we're _definitely_ going to get expelled."

"I'll miss you," Remus said, blowing me a kiss. I raised my eyebrows at him. Where the hell did that come from?

I sat down on my bed and waited. After awhile, James and Peter came in, laughing and whispering to each other. I just sat there, pretending to flip through a book. I could hear James whispering to Peter about how I had answered a question wrong in Defence Against the Dark Arts and it took every ounce of self-control I had not to curse him. How could I have been friends with him for five years and not see what a jerk he was?

I looked down at my watch. The minutes seemed to be ticking by even slower than usual, but eventually, minutes turned into hours and James and Peter were fast asleep.

"Hey, Prongs," I whispered to make sure they weren't faking. No answer. "Wormtail?" Peter kept snoring. I stood up and tiptoed over to James' trunk.

"Alohamora," I whispered, pointing my wand at the lock. It clicked open and I reached inside to retrieve the cloak. I closed it quietly, hid underneath the cloak, and tiptoed out of the room. The Fat Lady, who was used to invisible people sneaking out during full moons by now, didn't even stir as I left the common room. I crept down the stairs quietly, keeping an eye out for Pringle. I silently cursed James for hiding the Marauder's Map from Remus and I. We had made that map together. Just because he had been self-appointed leader of our group, doesn't mean he's entitled to our shared property. I had spent the last week searching frantically for it, hoping it would show me where Andromeda was, but I'd had no luck so far.

As I thought about Andromeda, the worry began to set in again. I'd been wanting to sneak into Slytherin house for days, and now I finally had a way to do it. Remus wouldn't mind if I took a quick detour, just to see what was going on, would he? Before I could talk myself out of it, I took a sharp turn, walking away from the front doors and towards the dungeons. As I neared the portrait that concealed the doorway, I prayed that they hadn't changed the password.

"Pureblood," I whispered, feeling sick to my stomach as I said it. The snake man, who had been fast asleep, let me in without even bothering to look at me. Inside, Severus was sitting on the floor in a pile of homework. Remembering what Remus had said about fun, I sneaked over to where he was sitting and kicked up the pile of papers he was working on.

"H-hello?" he stammered, looking around the room frantically.

"Severus," I called in a ghastly voice. "This is the ghost of personal hygiene. Wash your hair." Severus jaw dropped and then he ran up the stairs as fast as he could, leaving his homework behind. Feeling particularly evil, I picked up his notes and dropped them into the fireplace. "Good luck passing Dark Arts now." Then, remembering the reason I was there in the first place, I ran up the stairs and knocked on Ted's door gently. No answer. I turned the door handle slowly and peeked inside.

"I'm sorry," one of Ted's roommates said. "I didn't think it would get you guys in trouble. Can you really blame me? This is the biggest thing to happen at Hogwarts since Molly Prewitt and Arthur Weasley were caught snogging in the restricted section of the library."

"Who?" Ted asked.

"They were seventh-years when my brother was a third-year," he explained. "My point is, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Just make sure your buddies don't tell anybody else, okay?" Ted said. "Although I'm not sure it will help. Madam Pomfrey already overheard some kids talking about it and now she's got Andromeda locked up in the hospital wing. It's only a matter of time before Dumbledore finds out." I closed the door quickly and ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. I raced up to the hospital wing in record time and burst through the doors.

"Who's there?" Madam Pomfrey asked, staring right at me, but not seeing me. Across the room, Andromeda sat up in one of the beds.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I thought I heard someone come in," she explained. "I guess it was just the wind." She looked back down at the clipboard she was holding. "I need to go get some herbs from the greenhouse. Will you be okay on your own, dear?"

"I'm pregnant, not dying," she answered. "I'd be fine in my own room."

"I just want to make sure you're both okay," she explained. "You really should have seen a healer months ago. Until I'm sure nothing's gone wrong, I'm keeping you here with me." She stood up and left the room, nearly walking right into me. As soon as the door had closed, Andromeda got out of bed and began searching the room.

"Sirius?" she whispered. "I know you're in here." She knew me so well. I tore off the cloak and Andromeda let out a small scream.

"Jesus, Sirius, you scared me," she said. Then she threw her arms around me and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're here. Madam Pomfrey won't let me have any visitors. Not even Ted's allowed in here, not that I told her he's the father anyway. I still refuse to let him get expelled for me. Madam Pomfrey's already told Dumbledore about me, so as soon as I get out of here, I'll probably be out of Hogwarts, so that's the one good thing about being stuck here. Although I don't really see the point of even staying at Hogwarts if I'm not allowed to go to classes. Might as well just drop out now. So, does everyone know about me?

"I think it's just a few Slytherins," I told her. "Nobody in Gryffindor's talking about it." Andromeda breathed a sigh of relief. "But then again, your robes can only hide that baby bump for so long." Andromeda crossed her arms across her chest self-consciously.

"Is it really that noticable?" she asked.

"Well," I began. "It kind of looks like you swallowed a basketball right now, but if you were wearing robes, I'd probably just think you were getting fat." Andromeda punched me in the arm. Hard. "Ow!" I exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"You called me fat!" she shouted, punching me again.

"Ow! God, Andromeda! What's with you?" She sighed and sat down on her bed.

"I guess it's the hormones," she said. "I've been really sensitive lately."

"No worries," I answered, although I could already feel my arm starting to bruise. "Do you need me to stay with you?"

"That would be nice," she replied. "But you're going to have to put the cloak on before Madam Pomfrey gets back. I laid down on the bed beside her and covered myself with the cloak. We laid there and talked until Madam Pomfrey. It was only when the sun rose and Remus limped into the hospital wing, bruised and bleeding, that I remembered why I'd stolen the cloak in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say, I feel very bad for being so mean to Severus in this chapter. Yes, I knew writing in Sirius' point of view would mean I'd have to be a jerk to my favourite character, but I still feel bad. Poor Sev. He worked so hard on those notes and Sirius wrecked it for him. :( Although it's a lot less jerky than when he nearly got him killed...funny how I was able to forgive Sirius for that, but James, nuh uh. Hate his guts, will never forgive him. Probably because he got Lily in the end and I'm a huge Snily shipper! <strong>

**Hmm...what else was I gonna say...Oh, yea! If you love Glee, you must read Dalton by CP Coulter. Just search for CP Coulter under author's and it will come up. It is honestly the most supermegafoxyawesomehotly amazing story I have ever read. Can't say I've ever fallen for an OC from a fanfiction before, but Dwight is my soul mate. I've been doodling pictures of him in a fedora in my notebook for a week. They just may surpass the amount of Drapple doodles I've done. (I'll have to count to be sure) Also, this may seem weird to anybody who knows about the fic, but I love Logan! I think he's awesome! It's not his fault he's messed up in the head. Yea, he's a bit of a snob too, but that's part of his charm. Also Reed. OH MY GOD, REED! He's SOO CUTE! K, I'm gonna stop ranting. But seriously, go read it. It will make your life. I guarantee it! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Fun fact. I wrote about a third of this in the closet of a Montreal hotel room. **

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: This chapter contains mild language.<strong>

* * *

><p>The silence was deafening. Remus sat on his bed in silence, not even looking at me.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Moony," I repeated for the fifteenth time.

"I can't believe you," he said. "How could you do that to me? You said you were going to meet me in the shrieking shack, but you just couldn't stand to be away from your precious cousin for one night."

"I was worried," I defended myself. "I thought she was gone. I had to at least find out what had happened to her."

"We could have done it another night," Remus answered.

"You wouldn't let me," I reminded him. "This was the only way I could find out where she was."

"You would have found out today when I came back from the hospital wing," he said, raising his voice.

"How was I supposed to know that?" I shouted. "I think you're being a little unfair. Andromeda is sick. Doesn't it make sense for me to be at least a little worried."

"She's not sick, she's just pregnant. And you're supposed to be my best friend. Why aren't you acting like it?"

"Why are _you_ acting like _this_?" I countered. "You used to spend every full moon alone before we found out you were a werewolf. Why do I have to be with you 24/7?"

"It's not about that," he answered. "It's about you saying you were going to do something and then not doing it."

"You sound like one of my girlfriends." Just then, the door opened and James and Peter strode in, looking smug.

"Trouble in paradise, boys?" James smirked.

"Shut up James," I muttered. "You know, you should really try _not _being an asshole for once. You know, just to shake things up." James scoffed, but didn't say anything. My guess was he couldn't think of a comeback.

"Do you mind?" Remus asked when James and Peter continued to stare at us. "We're trying to have a conversation here."

"Go right ahead," James told him. "You're not bothering us." Peter burst out laughing, which made him snort like a pig, and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Moony," I said. "Let's continue this discussion somewhere else." I stood up to leave and Remus followed me.

"Sirius," James said, as I was leaving the room. I turned around to face him.

"What?"

"I heard about Andromeda getting knocked up. Congrats. Your cousin's the biggest slut in the school." Next thing I knew, I had knocked James onto the floor and I was trying to retrieve my wand from my pocket.

"You're dead, Potter," I shouted at him. "You're so dead!" If I had been able to get my wand out, I think I would have actually used the killing curse on him. In that moment, I didn't care that I would be spending the rest of my life in Azkaban if I did it. All I could think about was making James pay for everything he'd said and done these past few weeks, especially calling Andromeda a slut. Fortunately, Remus and Peter managed to pull me off of him before any serious damage could be done.

"That was uncalled for, James," Remus said, once he was sure I wasn't going to attack him again.

"What? It's true." I lunged at him and Remus hit me with a body-bind curse. I fell to the floor with a thud and Remus mumbled an apology. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then closed it again. Instead, he just shook his head and dragged my frozen body out of the room.

"How did he find out?" I asked, once Remus had removed the curse. "He's going to tell everybody." I was close to hysterics by now.

"You need to calm down, Padfoot," he said. Come down to the common room and you can sit down.

"No!" I shouted. "I don't want anybody to see me. I look pathetic. I _am_ pathetic. What's happening to me? James and I used to be best friends and now we're enemies. And this whole baby thing is driving me crazy. I don't even know why I'm so worried about her. I never used to be like this. I didn't care about anything before. Now I can't stop obsessing over what's going to happen." Remus put his arms around me, the way I'd often seen girls do to their upset friends. It just made me feel more pathetic than I already did, but I was too exhausted to push him away.

"Thanks," I said, once he was finished hugging me. "And you were right. I shouldn't have ditched you last night. You're the only friend I have left. I don't want to lose you too."

"I'm sorry too," Remus told me. "I shouldn't have overreacted."

"So much drama," I commented. "I feel like a girl."

"Yea," Remus laughed. "Me too."

* * *

><p>From then on, Remus and I went to visit Andromeda almost every night. We managed to get the Marauder's map so, even without an invisibility cloak, we didn't get caught. The worst part was having to hide every time Madam Pomfrey came into the hospital wing. The floors were filthy and we often ended up hiding under the bed for hours at a time. Once I got so fed up, I was tempted to morph into my dog form and just stroll right out of there, but I couldn't risk anyone finding out I was an animagus, and besides, I couldn't abandon Remus...again.<p>

It was Monday when we finally saw Andromeda in the Great Hall again. The minute she walked into the room, the Slytherin table went silent. A few people from other houses stared at her, but most remained oblivious. I heard James snicker and whisper something to Peter. Remus must have noticed me tense up because he put his hand on my shoulder. I immediately relaxed.

"I wonder why Madam Pomfrey finally decided to let her out of prison," Remus said. I wasn't sure if he wanted an answer. Often when he said things like this, he was just thinking aloud. "Maybe Dumbledore made her release her," he continued. "If he knows and she's still here, that's a good sign. Maybe he didn't expel her."

"You really think so?" I asked excitedly. "But what about the baby? How are they going to take care of it and still stay at Hogwarts? I don't think Andromeda's roommates are going to like being woken up by a crying baby every night."

"Maybe we should go talk to her," Remus suggested. I nodded. We stood up an walked over to the Slytherin table, but before we could get to Andromeda, we were stopped by Lucius Malfoy.

"Lupin," he said, glaring at us with contempt. "Black. What are you doing here? I know neither of you are very bright, but I think even _you_ can figure out that this is the Slytherin table."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "I have Outstanding in every subject. And according to Sirius' cousin, you only got two OWLS when you were a fifth-year." While Lucius tried to think of a comeback, Remus and I walked over to where Ted and Andromeda were sitting.

"Sirius!" She exclaimed when she saw me. "I was just about to come over and talk to you. I have amazing news."

"You didn't get expelled?" I asked excitedly, hoping I was right.

"Better!" she exclaimed. "Not only am I allowed to stay here until the baby's born, but Ted and I have our own private room that's big enough for both of us and the baby. Ted found it while he was wandering around the seventh floor, trying to think of a solution—because Dumbledore wanted us to stay at Hogwarts, but he didn't know where to put us—and then suddenly, this door appears. He went inside and everything we needed was inside, even a crib for the baby."

"Hogwarts has a secret nursery that only appears when teen parents need it?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"It's possible," Ted piped up. "But it seems more likely that it just gives you whatever you need. I was pacing up and down the hallway, wishing for a room exactly like it and it just appeared.

"Amazing," Remus muttered under his breath.

"Really amazing," I agreed. "See, I told you there was nothing to worry about." Remus, Ted, and Andromeda just stared at me and then burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is how you do it?" I asked as I paced back and forth past Ted and Andromeda's room, wishing for it to appear.<p>

"Yea," Ted answered, pacing with me. "I think you have to do if three or four times before it works."

"You guys are so lucky," I commented. "I wish Remus and I had a place like this to stay."

"You still fighting with James and Peter?" Andromeda asked. She was standing over by the tapestry on the wall opposite where Ted said he'd found the door.

"Not so much fighting as silently hating each other," I explained. "With the occasional snipe thrown in for good measure." She rolled her eyes at me and opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, a door began to form on the wall before our eyes. I turned the handle uncertainly and stepped inside the room. As soon as I did, the candles lining the walls lit up. The room was huge. The walls were covered in a majestic-looking gold and ivory wall paper and a king-sized bed sat in the middle of the room. Off to one side was a mahogany crib and change table, along with a large pile of stuffed animals and toys.

"What's through those doors?" I asked, glancing over at the three doors on the opposite wall. I opened the first one. A walk-in closet full of diapers and baby clothes.

"Closet and bathroom," Ted answered, not looking up. He was trying to help Andromeda over the bed, while she insisted on walking herself.

"What about the third door?" I asked, opening the second one. Bathroom.

"Third door?" Ted and Andromeda repeated in unison. They looked up at me in confusion. I opened the third door and peeked inside.

"Remus!" I called. "You have got to see this!" On the other side of the third door was another bedroom, one very similar to the dorms most students slept in, with one exception. This room was furnished for two. The walls were covered in posters of my favourite Quidditch players and a few of famous authors and philosophers that Remus admired. The beds were made up with gold and crimson blankets—Gryffindor colours—and, best of all, at the foot of each bed sat an open trunk, filled with both our stuff.

"But how..." I began. Then I remembered. "'_I wish Remus and I had a place like this to stay.'_"

"Well, cuz," Andromeda said, putting her arm around my shoulders. "Looks like you got your wish."

* * *

><p><strong>I was hoping to get this up sooner, but like I mentioned above, I was in Montreal. I started writing this before I left, but didn't get to finish it in time, so the first free moment I got while I was in Quebec was spent writing up a few more paragraphs of the story. Then, as soon as I got home, I finished up the chapter and here I am posting it. <strong>

**I'm hoping to have the next chapter finished fairly soon, but no promises. Although I do promise to start writing it tonight. I have to go back to school on Monday though so after the next chapter, I may have to take a break to focus on exams and culminating activities. But writing does relax me, especially since my writer's block's gone, so maybe I will keep writing through exams...but maybe not because I need to study for my G1 driver's license because I want to get the test done before second semester. I can't believe I'm almost 18 (three months!) and I still can't even drive without a parent/guardian. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry I have't been updating as much as I should be. I hope I haven't lost too many readers though. Please review if you're still reading this so I can sort of guage how many people are still interested in the story. Au revior!**

**Uh...I mean bye...wow, I've been around French people for too long. **

**Speaking of French, you know what my mom asked for at the movie theatre in Quebec instead of popcorn? "Maison souffle". O_o MAIS souffle translates to puffed corn. Maison means house. Needless to say, the lady at the concession stand laughed at her. **


	14. Chapter 13

**I promised myself I wasn't going to do this.**

**By 'this', I mean post this chapter without writing more. I really wanted to add more to this chapter. I hate the way it ends. I just couldn't think of anything else to add. I revisited it almost every day this week, but nothing came to mind, so to keep this story going, I decided I would have to post it as is. **

**Sorry.**

* * *

><p>It was Halloween night when Andromeda and Ted began to think of names for the baby. And to be honest, it was a lot more frightening than the spooky festivities going on downstairs.<p>

"For a boy, I like Aloysius, Leonidas, and Octavian," Andromeda announced while Ted massaged her back and Remus and I rubbed her feet. This was the only kind of help she hadn't objected to. All three of us cringed, but Andromeda didn't seem to notice. "What do you think?"

"What about girl names?" Remus asked quickly, eager to change the subject.

"I like Dora," Ted piped up. "But Andromeda likes—"

"Nerissa," Andromeda finished. "But Ted refuses to budge on Dora. We've tried to come up with a combination of both, but Nerissadora doesn't sound right. What do you think, Sirius?"

"Um.." I began uncertainly. "Doranerissa?" Andromeda scoffed at me and I sighed. What did she want from me? It was her baby. Shouldn't she be picking which made-up name to use instead of me?"

"Nymphadora," Remus said suddenly.

"What?" Ted asked. "But Nerissa..."

"It means _nymph_," Remus told them. "I know it doesn't exactly have 'Nerissa' in it, Andromeda, but—"

"It's perfect," Andromeda interrupted.

"Nymphadora," Ted repeated, not looking very convinced. Andromeda gave him a pleading look and he sighed in defeat.

"As long as I can call her Dora as a nickname," he agreed.

"Deal." she answered. I glanced over at Remus who was grinning happily.

"Really?" I asked him. "Nymphadora?"

"Are you kidding?" he exclaimed. "She'll love it."

Somehow, I doubted that.

* * *

><p>On November seventh, James spoke to me for the first time in weeks.<p>

"Hey, Black," he whispered while Binns droned on about some ancient goblin war. "Where have you guys been staying." I had been waiting for him to ask. Every day, he had stared at Remus and I, looking perplexed, as he tried to figure out how we had left our dorm, yet were still attending class. Knowing James, he had probably double checked to make sure his cloak was there several times a day.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I answered smugly. Then I turned back towards the front of the room and pretended to focus on the lesson. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Severus trying to hide his smile and a saying I'd heard once came to mind. _The enemy of my enemy is my friend._ I shuddered. Now that was disturbing.

* * *

><p>Sleeping had gotten a lot easier now that Remus and I didn't have to worry about being cursed by James in the middle of the night anymore. However, that night was different. I had just drifted off when I heard a shriek from the next room.<p>

"Ted!" Andromeda exclaimed. "Ted! Wake up!"

"What the-" I said, sitting up. "Remus, wake up. I think something's wrong."

"Is she having the baby?" he asked, still half asleep.

"No, you idiot, she's still only five and a half months pregnant," I answered. "Come on. I want to make sure she's okay." Remus rolled out of bed sleepily and followed me into Ted and Andromeda's room. Andromeda looked over when she heard the door open, but instead of looking worried or upset, she was smiling.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, slurring his words. He was so out of it, he probably wouldn't even remember this in the morning.

"The baby!" Andromeda exclaimed.

"Is it okay?" I asked. I had been mostly calm since Dumbledore had approved Remus and I staying with Andromeda for 'support', but I could feel the panic beginning to set in again.

"Everything's fine," she assured me. "I just felt her kick for the first time." Suddenly her face lit up. "I felt her again!" Ted's hands flew to Andromeda's stomach.

"I felt her too!" he shouted excitedly.

"Her?" I asked. "How do you know it's a—"

"Madam Pomfrey took us down to St. Mungo's so I could get a proper checkup today," she explained. "It's a girl." Ted was grinning hugely as she said this. Despite their age, it was easy to see that both of them were excited to be parents.

"That's great!" I exclaimed, genuinely excited. "I'm going to have a niece."

"First cousin once removed actually," she corrected me. "But close enough."

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope that Tonks never finds out that it was Lupin who came up with her name. For his sake. <strong>

**But then again, they're both dead, so...**

**Now I'm depressed. :(**

**Hey, speaking of first cousins once removed, guess what? I'm gonna be one. Okay, so I guess I already am one technically, since my parents have cousins, but what I mean to say is...MY COUSIN IS PREGNANT...well...cousin-in-law (is that a thing). It would be pretty disturbing if my actual cousin was pregnant cuz he's a dude...I'm pretty excited since we haven't had a baby in the family since my brother was born back in '03. But it also kind of freaks me out because she's only three years older than me, one year older than my sister, and I would not trust either of us with having a baby. She's like super mature for her age so if you don't know her age, you would be like "Yea, she's totally ready to have a kid" but the thought of a twenty-year-old having a baby is still nerve-wracking. I know, I know, people have kids even younger than that all the time (see THIS ENTIRE STORY) but that's always kind of freaky to think about too. **

**Okay, so enough about my family and babies. **

**But seriously, don't you think it's weird how I almost always write about pregnant chicks? I never try to. My original draft never includes a pregnancy, but somehow it just ends up getting in the story. This story actually started out as two seperate stories; one about Sirius and Remus in their fifth year at Hogwarts and one about Andromeda getting pregnant at 17...but they somehow merged together...good thing too because I have nowhere near enough time to write all the stories I come up with. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And seriously guys, reviews from more than one person would be nice. (Thanks to the one person who is reviewing by the way. I would dedicate this chapter to you, but I forget your pen name. Whatever, you know who you are) Anyway, happy Friday! :D Have a good one. **


	15. Chapter 14

**I think this might be the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. Maybe. Kind of sad because it's really not that long, like 5 pages. But still, be happy because it's longer than the others. :D**

**And again, more reviews would be really really really nice! Because, again, I only got one for the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>"And that, class, is why you should never mix lacewing fly and acromantula venom," Professor Slughorn finished. Peter, who had just mixed the two ingredients together, was on the floor, clutching his face and writhing in pain as Madam Pomfrey and a couple of students tried to get him on a stretcher. Once they finally managed to get him on it and carried him up to the hospital wing, Slughorn continued his lesson.<p>

"To finish up this unit, I've decided to assign a project. Over the course of this week, you'll be making the five potions we've discussed so far...without looking at your text books." I groaned, along with the rest of the class. "To make it a bit easier, because I know I haven't given you any time to prepare for this assignment, you'll be working in pairs that I will be assigning."

_Great_, I thought to myself. _Slughorn _never _lets you work with your friends. I'm probably going to get stuck with someone like Snivellus._

"Mr. Lupin," he announced. "You'll be working with Miss Brownell. Crabbe, you're with Goyle. Lichten, Geller. Gould, Schuyler. Evans..." Slughorn looked around the room to see who was left. James and Severus both had their fingers crossed.

"Black," he finished. "And Mr. Potter, you'll be working with Mr. Snape."

"What?" James exclaimed. "That's bullsh-...uh...I mean, I don't think that's really the best idea, professor. Can't I work with Lily? Sniv-...uh...Severus and I don't really get along. "

"Well, learn to get along," Slughorn said. "If you want to pass your Potions OWL, that is. Now today, we will be making a befuddlement draught. As always do not drink your potion, or give it to anyone else, _Mr. Potter._ Now, go sit next to your partner and start making your potions."

I got out of my chair and started towards Lily, but James got there first.

"It's a shame we can't work together, eh, Lily?" he said.

"Uh, sure," she answered, trying to step around him.

"I have an idea," he exclaimed, blocking her path. "Why don't we sit together at dinner and then I know this great place on the third floor we can go and '_talk'_." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I just want to work on my project, James," she told him. "Can you please let me past?"

"Alright, so I'll take that as a maybe," he said, stepping aside. Lily just scoffed and walked over to me.

"Wow, you guys are getting along just great, aren't you?" I said, sarcastically. "When's the wedding?" Lily snickered.

"I'll marry James Potter when hell freezes over," she responded. We walked over to the supply cupboard and she began picking ingredients off the shelf.

"Don't let him hear you say that," I warned her. "He's so obsessed, he just might find a way to make that happen."

"I'm not obsessed," James insisted through clenched teeth, while Severus selected ingredients for their group.

"Sure, buddy," I answered, sarcastically. "Whatever you say." Lily giggled and I helped her carry our ingredients back to her seat.

"Ow." I heard Severus exclaim as we walked away. "Why did you just hit me?"

"Because I'm angry," James replied, hitting him again.. "And because you're a loser."

* * *

><p>"I love potions class," I announced, as Remus and I climbed the stairs to the seventh floor.<p>

"Didn't you just tell me this morning that Potions is the worst class ever invented and that you would happily receive the dementor's kiss, as long as you never had to attend another potions class again?"

"That was before I got paired up with Lily for our project," I explained. "Not only does it drive James crazy, but she does all the work and never nags me to help, like you do. _And_ James has to work with Snivellus."

"You know they're probably going to get top marks?" Remus pointed out. "Severus gets straight O's in Potions."

"Who cares?" I said, stopping outside our room, which Dumbledore had unofficially named _The Room of Requirement_. "He still has to spend a whole week with that greasy git." I walked past the wall three times, desperately wishing for our room to appear, and suddenly, it was there. Remus and I stepped inside, said hi to Ted and Andromeda as we walked past on our way to our bedroom, and closed the door behind us.

"It's funny," I said, as I changed out of my robes and laid down on my bed to relax. "I never noticed before, but Lily is really hot."

"Oh my God," Lupin muttered under his breath, dumping his potions text book into his trunk. "Sirius, are you serious?" I raised my eyebrows. "Boy, that sounded odd."

"Of course I'm serious, Moony," I answered. "Why else would I say it if I wasn't being serious? Geez, I swear, smart people are so dumb."

"You can't just go after Lily Evans," he half-shouted at me.

"Why not?" I asked loudly, mocking his shouting. "Last time I checked, she's not seeing anyone."

"But everybody knows that _James_ likes Lily," he said. "Ever since we were first years, Lily has always been _James Potter's girl._ He's the most popular kid at Hogwarts. You can't just steal his girl. He'll make everyone hate you."

"Please, once people see that even _James Potter's girl_ likes me better, I'll be way more popular than him," I grinned mischievously and Remus shook his head.

"What makes you think Lily would be interested in you, anyway?" he asked. "You see how close she and Severus are. And you aren't exactly his number one fan. And she's turned James down hundreds of times..."

"Well, I'm not James," I said. "I'm funnier than him, more charmer, handsomer. I'm the whole package. What don't I have?"

"Modesty," Remus answered. "And a haircut that doesn't make you look like a girl."

"Hey!" I shouted. "Don't diss the 'do."

"Whatever, man," he said. "I just don't think it's cool to use Lily like this, especially since you know James fancies her."

"Who cares about James?" I asked. "Face it Moony, he's not our friend anymore. So, as far as I'm concerned, Lily's fair games. And besides, who says I'm using her. Have you ever snogged a ginger? Those girls are feisty."

"Please, don't do it, Padfoot," Remus begged. "For me?"

"Why? You jealous?" I questioned.

"What?" he asked.

"It's a simple question, Moony," I replied. "Do you like Lily Evans or not?"

"Of course not," he replied. "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I've told you why not. She's a good person. She doesn't deserve to be used by you to get back at James. Besides I doubt she'd ever go for you anyway. But even if she did, it would just cause drama. Don't we have enough of that already?"

"You _are_ jealous!" I exclaimed, grinning gleefully. "Lily and Remus, sitting in a tree—"

"Oh, grow up, Padfoot. Not all of us are girl crazy like you and James."

"You're just saying that because you've never had a girlfriend."

"Uh, no, I'm saying it because it's true."

"Would you guys keep it down?" Ted asked, poking his head inside our door. "We've been listening to you argue for the past 10 minutes. You sound like an old married couple."

* * *

><p>The next day, I went to potions with every intention of getting Lily to go out with me. Turns out, it's harder than it looks.<p>

As soon as I stepped into the room, Lily began briefing me on what potion we were making today; Amortentia. Unlike the day before, Lily insisted I help out this time.

"Even though we have double potions today, we'll never get done if you don't help," she explained, gently stirring the contents of her cauldron. "Now go get me the items on this list." She handed me a piece of paper, and off I went to the supply cupboard. By the end of class, I'd only spent about a total of five minutes actually talking to Lily. The rest of the time, she was sending me back to the cupboard for more supplies or having me measure out ingredients for her or telling me to shut up so she could concentrate.

"Alright, time's up!" Slughorn announced, just seconds after Lily had declared our potion done. "Raise your hand if you were able to finish your potion. Six hands shot up. Only Remus', James', and our group had finished, not a big surprise seeing as Remus, Lily, and Severus were the three best students in the class.

"I want everybody who finished to sniff their potion and tell me what they smell," Slughorn instructed. We all leaned in close to our cauldrons and inhaled.

"Lilies," Severus and James answered in unison, grinning stupidly. When they'd realized what each other had said, they frowned and glared at each other. Slughorn furrowed his brow and wrote something on a piece of parchment.

"Professor, I smell cinnamon," Lily told him. "And ink and..." she sniffed it again. "Clean laundry, I think."

"Very good, Miss Evans," Slughorn said, writing something else down. "Mr. Black?"

"Umm..." I leaned in to smell the potion again. "It smells like the forest, like trees and stuff, and the Hogwarts library and...it also kind of smells like...my shampoo."

"You must really love your hair," Lily said, grinning.

"What's not to love?" I half-joked, flipping it dramatically. Lily giggled and I smirked at James and Severus, who both looked livid.

"Alright, last group, what do you smell?"

"Chocolate chip cookies, lavender, and burnt wood," Remus' partner announced.

"Mr. Lupin?" Remus sniffed his potion again. And again. And again.

"Umm..." he began, looking embarassed. "It smells like..." He paused.

"Yes?" Slughorn asked impatiently.

"It smells like a wet dog." Everybody in the class burst out laughing.

On the way to our next class, I caught up with Remus.

"Well, that was embarrassing," He said.

"It's not so bad," I tried to assure him. "Mine smelt like the library. _The library_, for Merlin's sake. Do you know how embarrassing it is for me to admit I even know what the library smells like."

"You and I both know you were thrilled to look smart in front of Lily," he responded. That _was_ true. "Now everybody's going to think I'm some freak who likes the smell of wet dogs."

"You mean you aren't?" I asked. "Okay, I'm lost."

"It must be because of my..." he looked around to make sure no one was listening to our conversation. "...condition."

"Condition?" I repeated, confused. "Oh! The thing! With the moon! Gotcha! Wow, dude, that really sucks."

"Yea," he agreed. "Really."

"Well, I said. "We should probably hurry up. We're gonna be late for Dark Arts."

"Yea, okay," he answered. We pushed pass a group of first-years and ran off to class.

* * *

><p><strong>For the record, no Sirius doesn't really like Lily just to clarify because I don't want to get reviews saying stuff like "EW! SIRIUS AND LILY? WTF?" He's just being an ass. And a slut. A slass...no that doesn't sound like a word even.<strong>

**I'm listening to Alan Rickman sing on my ipod.**

**Why? Because I can! **

**Gotta love Sweeney Todd. Half the Harry Potter cast AND Johnny Depp...singing...in a musical...an awesomely bloody musical...yay for bloody, violent R-rated musicals with my favourite actors in them! XD**

**Funny story, today, I picked up a knife to spread peanut butter with and I was like "AT LAST! MY ARM IS COMPLETE AGAIN!" and my mom was like "WTF?dlhljlf!" and my dad was like "YES! SWEENEY TODD!" and then high fived me. **

**It was a good morning for me.**

**By the way, aren't you proud of me for getting this up before noon? Aren't you proud of me for being AWAKE before noon? The only reason any of this is happening because i couldn't sleep last night so I wrote...I'll probably fall asleep at like 4 PM.**

**Oh yea, I was gonna say something about this chapter. It's more about Remus and Sirius and Hogwartsy stuff and less about Sirius worrying about Andromeda! YAY! that makes me happy because I didn't originally intend for there to be SO much drama.**

**Anyway, review please! :D:D:D:D:D**


	16. Hey, look! Another Author's Note!

**Hey. I'm sorry if you were hoping that this was a new chapter, it's just an author's note. I just realized today that I've been away from this story for way too long. I want to write more, but I need some time to think of where I want to take this story. It shouldn't be too long before I have the next chapter up though. I've promised myself I'll write at least a few paragraphs tonight.**

**In the meantime, I have some good news. My mom, who used to be one of those people who hated Harry Potter because it "promotes satanism" and "glorifies witchcraft" is officially hooked. Same with my dad, although he never really hated the series, just wasn't interested. They've been reading the books to my brother every night and are currently halfway through Chamber of Secrets. So I spend pretty much every night sitting at the foot of my parents' bed listening in on the story and helping my dad pronounce 'alohamora' (Really? Is it that hard to say?) The best part of all of this is that we all love Snape. And my mom pretty much implied that she thinks he's hot which is awkward, but not quite as awkward as her apparant attraction to Taylor Lautner. My dad just thinks he's a badass. And my brother is obsessed. It's his computer background, he has a picture of him taped to his wall and he talks about him 24/7. Even more than he talks about how much he hates Justin Bieber (which is a lot). Now I just have to work on my sister and get her to watch the series (she doesn't have time to read), which might be hard considering she saw the seventh movie and hated it (mostly because she found it boring and had no idea what was going on) **

**Just thought I'd share that news with you while I was year because recruiting new Potterheads is always exciting. Especially when they're your family. :') **

**So...yes, the chapter will be up soon. Just sit tight, and don't hate me for taking so long please. :)**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey look! A new chapter! **

* * *

><p>Funny, I'd though after Remus and I had moved into the Room of Requirement, we'd stop ending up in Dumbledore's office with James and Peter, but apparently, I had been wrong. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, rearranging the strange instruments that sat on it. To my left, James and Peter were standing, whispering to each other in hushed tones. On my other side was Remus, standing with his arms crossed over his chest, not looking at me. Severus was glaring at me from his other side and Lily was standing behind me with her arms wrapped around me waste, trying to kiss me.<p>

Once he was satisfied with the arrangement of his objects, Dumbledore stood up and walked over to us. We all stared at him, except for Lily, who was still trying to kiss me.

"Can one of you please tell me what happened in the great hall today?" he spoke at last. We all started talking at once, telling our version of what had happened. Dumbledore put his hand up to stop us. "I said 'one of you'," he reminded us. "And I want the truth. Mr. Black? Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"Not really," I answered, putting my hands in my pockets and staring at the floor.

"Mr. Black," he repeated. I looked up. "Perhaps I should rephrase. Tell me what happened." I thought back to earlier that day.

"Well," I began. "I guess it all really started in Potions class today..."

* * *

><p>"Okay, class," Slughorn announced as Remus and I slipped quietly into the room and took our seats next to our partners. He gave us a stern look, but continued talking. "Today we will be making draught of peace. Make sure to follow the instructions carefully and remember class, <em>do not drink your potion. <em>This one can be especially dangerous if brewed incorrectly. Alright, you may begin." Lily opened her book and began flipping through it, looking for the instructions on how to make a draught of peace.

"Here it is," she said, pointing at the page. "Okay, we need powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore..."

"Why don't you get the ingredients today," I suggested. "You're always doing all the hard stuff. I should take a turn."

"No offence, Sirius," she said. "But I want to get a good grade on this assignment. So, where was I? Oh, yeah. Powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills.." She continued listing ingredients and I sighed. So much for my plan to impress Lily with my mad potion-making skills.

"You know what?" I said, interrupting Lily. "Why don't you just write it all down for me. I'm never going to remember all of this."

"Oh," she said. "Sure." She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink, and quickly jotted down a list of the ingredients we needed. "There you go." She handed me the list and I headed over to the supply cupboard to find them.

"Where the hell is the powdered unicorn horn?" I said to no one in particular as I rummaged around in the cupboard looking for our last ingredient. I moved a bottle of green liquid out of the way. Behind it, in a neat little row, stood several phials. Three contained a pearly white liquid, while the rest were filled with potions of various different colours and textures. Each phial was labelled with two sets of initials; SS/JP, DR/EW, RG/TF, SB/LE...It was the Amortentia we had made yesterday. I looked around to make sure nobody was watching, and then slipped the phial labelled SB/LE into my pocket. Then I closed the cupboard and went back to Lily, setting the ingredients down on the table next to her cauldron. She looked over them and then back at the list and frowned.

"Where's the powdered unicorn horn?" she asked.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath. "Sorry, I forgot. I'll be right back." I started walking back towards the cupboard and then stopped and turned back to Lily.

"Hey, Lily, do you wanna have lunch with me today?"

"Sirius, I..." she began.

"Not like a date or anything," I clarified.

"I kind of promised Severus that I would spend lunch hour with him," she explained.

"You can hang out with Sniv—...er...Severus any day," I put on my best puppy dog face. "Please? If not for the whole hour, at least for half? I've been having trouble with the Astronomy assignment and I was hoping you could help me figure it out." Lily looked over at Severus and then back at me.

"Well," she said, thinking about it. "I guess I can help. But only for half an hour, okay?"

"Thanks, Lily," I said, grinning. Severus, who had heard the whole thing, was glared at me. I smiled smugly back at him.

* * *

><p>So, what's this star?" I asked, pointing at a dot on my Astronomy homework.<p>

"That," Lily said, grinning at me. "Is Sirius."

"You're kidding," I exclaimed.

"Nope," she answered. She turned to a page in her Astronomy book and showed it to me.

"Sirius is the brightest star in the night sky," I read aloud. "With a visual apparent magnitude of -1.46, it is almost twice as bright at Canopus, the next brightest star." I handed the book back to her. "Cool."

"I can't believe you didn't know that," she said. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice and set it down on the table. "We learned about Canis Major in year one."

"Canis Major?" I repeated.

"Greater Dog," she explained. "It's the constellation Sirius is part of. That's why it's sometimes called the 'Dog Star'." I snorted. Now that was one hell of a coincidence.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," I answered quickly, trying to hide my smile. If only she knew...

Lily looked at her watch and frowned.

"I should probably go," she said. "I told Severus that I'd meet him five minutes ago." She started to stand up, but I stopped her.

"Wait! Just one more." I pointed at another random dot on the page. "What's this star?"

"Sirius, I can't," she said, reaching for her book.

"Here, let me," I said, making a grab for it and knocking it onto the floor. Lily cursed under her breath and bent down to pick it up. It was now or never. I reached into my pocket, looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention, and put a few drops of Amortentia into Lily's pumpkin juice. I stuffed the phial back into my pocket, just as Lily stood up.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in class," she said. "Bye."

"Wait," I said. "Aren't you going to finish your meal?"

"I guess," she said. She shovelled the last spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth and washed it down with the remainder of her pumpkin juice. She started to walk away, but then she stopped, turned around and came running back to me.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed flinging her arms around me. "I missed you so much!"

"You were only gone for five seconds," I reminded her.

"Five horrible seconds," she said. "Promise me we'll never be apart that long again?"

"Uh...okay," I agreed. I was starting to think that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. People were starting to stare at us. Anybody who knew Lily would know something was up. I had to get her out of here before somebody put two and two together and realized I'd spiked her pumpkin juice with a love potion.

"Come on, Lily, let's get out of here," I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the door. I was almost there when James got up from his seat and stopped us.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Lily and I are going to go to the library to study," I said quickly. I didn't care about making him jealous anymore. I just wanted to get her out here before he realized what I'd done to her.

"Yea," Lily said, making air quotes with her fingers. "Study." James looked furious.

"Are you drunk?" he asked Lily. She wasn't listening. She was too busy playing with my hair.

"Have I ever told you how much I _love_ your hair?" she asked.

"Lily, what the hell?" James asked. "You've _never_ liked Sirius' hair. A few months ago, you said it looked ridiculous. What's wrong with you? You're acting like you're under a spell or something."

"Well, I'm not," Lily answered. "I'm just in love."

"_In love_?" James repeated. "How can you be in love with Sirius?"

"Piss off," I told James, pulling Lily a few steps closer to the door. For a second, I thought I was going to get away with it, that I'd be able to hide out with Lily in an empty classroom until the potion wore off, but then Severus Snape stepped in the room.

"What's going on?" he asked when he saw Lily and I.

"Sirius and I are dating now," she announced proudly.

"I don't know what's going on," James told him. "She doesn't seem like herself at all."

"She's been bewitched, you idiot," Severus said. He glared at me. "What did you give her?"

"Amortentia," I admitted.

"What?" James shouted. "You gave Lily—_my Lily—_a love potion?"

"She's not your property, Potter," Severus snapped.

"She's not your's either, _Snivellus_," James countered. "Newsflash; nobody likes you."

"Well, _she_ likes me. A hell of a lot more than she likes you anyway." While they were arguing, I tried to sneak away. I was halfway out of the room when Lily noticed I was leaving.

"Sirius," she called. "Wait for me." She started to follow me, like a lost puppy, but Severus held her back. Peter and Remus, who had been watching from the Gryffindor table, got out of their seats to see what was going on.

"I should probably take her to Madam Pomfrey," he said.

"You do that," James answered. "I'm going to deal with this git." He pulled out his wand and aimed it at me. "_Petrificus Totalus._" I tried to jump out of the way, but I was too late. My entire body went rigid and I fell over, hitting the ground with a thud.

"What is going on here?" I tried to see who was speaking, but then remembered I was frozen.

"Professor Slughorn," Remus said. "I'm not quite sure what happened, but I think Lily may be under some kind of spell."

"Let go of me," Lily shouted at Severus, trying to squirm out of his grasp. "Sirius, baby. Are you okay?"

"Baby?" Remus repeated, furrowing his eyebrows. "Oh, no. He didn't."

"Apparently he did," James said, bending down next to me. I saw him pick up something and hand it to Professor Slughorn.

"Amortentia," he said. _Dammit, _I cursed inwardly. It must have fallen out of my pocket when I hit the ground. "_Finite._" As soon as he cast the counter-curse, my body began to relax and I was able to move again. I stood up and Slughorn gave me a stern glare.

"Headmaster's office." he said, pointing in the direction of Dumbledore's office. I trudged down the corridor, praying that I wouldn't be expelled. Remus, James, and Peter started to go their separate ways and Severus started to drag Lily towards the hospital wing.

"_All _of you," he clarified.

* * *

><p>"And then you asked me to tell you what happened, and I started to tell you..."<p>

"Thank you, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said. "Remus, Peter, you may go. Severus, please escort Miss Evans to the hospital wing. As for you two," he looked at me and James. "10 points from Mr. Potter."

"But, sir—," James began.

"I know your intentions were good," he said. "But cursing a student is never acceptable. And as for you Mr. Black, 50 points from Gryffindor and two weeks of detention. Giving another student a love potion, especially a homemade one, is incredibly dangerous. You're lucky the potion was brewed correctly, or there could have been serious consequences."

"Professor, I—,"

"Seeing as this was a potion-related incident," Dumbledore continued. "You will serve your detention with Professor Slughorn. Professor McGonagall will contact you when he has decided how you will be punished." He looked over at a clock on the wall with six hands and several strange symbols where numbers should have been. "You two better hurry. Class starts in ten minutes."

I left the office with James, feeling incredibly glum. Fifty points? The other Gryffindors were going to kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the long wait. I've been spending a lot of time reading other fanfictions, mostly little short ones about crack pairings like Bellatrix and the Sorting Hat, Harry and Mrs. Norris...although after that one, I was permanantly scarred and swore never again to look up a pairing like that because, honestly. :S Although if you aren't too easily disturbed, they can actually be kind funny. :P I've also discovered that Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley make a surprisingly good couple and that there is a disturbing amount of HermioneSnape fanfiction on this site. I mean, I knew there was a lot, but I didn't know HOW much. **

**Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon...Sooner if you review though because reviews are awesome motivation.**

**Okay, lovely readers. Hope you enjoyed! Until next time! :)**


	18. Author's Note Numero Tres: Oops, Sorry!

**Huge super big apologies for what happened with the last chapter. Uploaded the wrong file by accident. (It happens.) The correct chapter is now up, if you haven't already read it. Again, sorry. :S **


End file.
